Red Rose of Winterfell
by Warmachine375
Summary: "In the outskirts of Winterfell, a young woman wearing red of cloak and carrying a scythe leaving a trail of roses in the winter that is coming soon.." Ruby finds herself in the world of Westeros years before the start of the events we are all familiar with now. I own nothing Game of Thrones or RWBY: they both belong to George R.R. Martin, the late Monty Oum, HBO and Rooster Teeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hello guys, what's up ya'll? This here is the first and, in case, oneshot chapter of the "Red Rose of Winterfell", a crossover fanfic story between Game of Thrones and RWBY. That is something that came up in my mind recently and hoped it might be a good story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or RWBY at all and these two series and franchises respectively belong to George R.R. Martin and HBO, and the late Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review. No flames. :D**

* * *

A decade.

It has been a decade ever since a certain person came into the lives of the Stark family in Winterfell, Ned remembered. He remembers that time when the day in which she becomes a part of his family, sort to speak, a young woman with long black and red of hair, pale skin and silver eyes, one covered in a white-rose sigil eye-patch on the left, dressed in a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings and a belt, complete with a long red cloak, a small metal cross at her waist and a right metal arm.

In the midst of the rebellion against the Mad King Aerys Targaryen as they marched down south to link up with Robert Baratheon and his stormlander army, Eddard and his host of the North, the Vale and the Riverlands ran into her wandering around in the forest not far to Stoney Sept with rose petals flowing behind her robe and seemed to be lost and disorientated as if with no purpose and nowhere else to go before they persuaded her to come with them peacefully in precaution of the possibility of her being a spy sent by the Targaryens.

At first when she was brought to the rebel camp, the men of the rebel army mistook her for some red priestess hailing from the Narrow Sea of Essos who came to Westeros preaching their foreign god of fire due to her red cloak or even a camp follower and some even joked that she's Thoros of Myr with teats when they gazed upon her. Other men tried to have their way through her but quickly backed off when she stared at them with a cold and fierce silver eye glaring threateningly with an intention to kill with no mercy if pushed too far when she pointed a strange collapsible weapon appearing to be a crossbow of sorts except it had no bow and bolt on it before it turned to a large scythe at the men-at-arms, intimidating them before the young lord of Winterfell put a stop to it and led her to the tent where the rebel lords gather a war meeting.

When he, Hoster Tully and Jon Arynn interrogated her after explaining who they are and where she was, the enigmatic woman's name is Ruby Rose, a Huntress and she claimed to be from the Vale that the elderly Arynn patriarch interjected that he had never seen or heard of her existence among his bannermen and their families. She tried other names that the noble men could not understood at all: Beacon, Signal, Patch, Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo, etc.

None of them even matched the poor maesters' maps when they searched such locations by her request at all. And the Rose name sounds more like a Tyrell name which furthered the rebel lords and their bannermen's suspicions due to the fact the Reach is the Targaryens' most powerful ally and staunch supporter to the Iron Throne, not to mention, the rose is the sigil of Highgarden's Great House.

And from the looks of her face, Ruby clearly has no idea where she was and what she had gotten herself into in the first place before some moments later, deciding to tag along with them for now and help their cause to free Westeros from the Mad King's reign until she find a way back home after hearing their explanation of their cause much to the protests and objections from their fellow lords afterward where they marched to Stoney Sept and engaged the Targaryen loyalists in a battle with her jumping into the fray.

During the Battle of the Bells, the red hooded Huntress have literally cut through the ranks of the royal army under the command of Hand of the King, Lord Jon Connington with her large scythe in such a very inhuman speed and skill through the streets and rooftops of the Stoney Sept, even jumping high in the sky to execute devastating spinning attacks and quickly shot down many troops with her crossbowless-type weapon.

On one occasion, she had saved Denys Arynn, the cousin and heir of Jon Arynn from being slain by Connington by pushing him out of the way and fought the glory seeking lord of Griffin Roost in a quick short battle that has left him bloodied and humiliated by her hand as the battered royal army retreated in good order from Stoney Sept in defeat.

Robert Baratheon was impressed of the red hooded woman's bravery and skill in battle at the Stoney Sept when he had noticed her while killing some of the royalist troops with his iron spiked warhammer earlier and made friends with Ruby as expected for his known charm, outgoing and gregarious personality and remarkable ability to turn enemies and strangers into friends in their first meeting in the end of the battle.

Although one time during their interaction, he once tried to flirt and have his way with her like he always did with the whores, that is until she gripped his manhood with her metal arm so hard with a threat of breaking every bone in his body if he do it again that he had painfully complied and then she let go of him to see him writhe in agonizing pain between his legs.

That is something Ned find it amusing of his "brother's" certain misfortune with the red hooded woman that has now kept the mighty Baratheon warrior from meeting and fucking women he meets for over a few months with her around. He even heard her once mentioning that she learned that bold move from her big sister she now missed dearly.

In the meantime, Jon Arynn felt grateful for Denys' survival from the Battle of the Bells and gave thanks and gratitude to the Huntress for saving his life from close to death by Connington's hand that the red hooded woman humbly accepted, no other rewards or favors included that she doesn't even wanted to in the first place.

Most of the men-at-arms and bannermen who saw Ruby in battle at the Stoney Sept in the aftermath called her very unnatural for a woman of her age to be fighting in such inhuman skill beyond comprehension in the battlefield with a scythe/crossbowless-type weapon and thought speculatively that she had literally came out from the Age of Heroes herself.

Some called her the "Red Reaper" in utter fear because of a large deadly scythe she carries and slays numerous foes with it, decapitating off their heads despite the weapon's size including the very same weapon transforms into a crossbowless-type weapon that fires unknown powerful projectiles that can pierce through flesh, armor and shields easily with great force. Others called her the "Red Rose" after they saw how Ruby always leaves a trail of rose petals whenever she goes in inhuman speed as if by magic she uses that is no longer here in this world with some claiming that it was magic that protected her from harm and they also believed that the red hooded woman is one of the children of the forest believed to have gone out from existence and known in stories and legends or even the Stranger's daughter from the Faith of the Seven due to her "Red Reaper" title-sake.

After gaining their trust and respect by those she had just met recently, Ruby Rose had became one of the infamous figures in Robert's Rebellion immortalized in songs and tales where during the Battle of the Trident, the red hooded woman have slashed through a large groups of Targaryen-loyalist forces, cutting them down in just one quick dash of her scythe, with a trail of roses left and also have shot down Ser Barristan the Bold's horse one-time in her line of fire that left the famed knight injured and later tended to by Robert who decided to spare his life and befriend him than kill him outright as Lord Roose Bolton suggested.

When Ned and his northern host hastily arrive to King's Landing, they find the city sacked by the Lannisters under Tywin Lannister as they killed, pillaged and raped as they please and Ser Jaime Lannister killed the Mad King, breaking his vows of the Kingsguard. And worse, Ser Gregor Clegane the Mountain have brutally murdered Elia Martell and her children within the Red Keep. But the worse of all is that what had disgusted him to the point when Robert only sees Rhaegar's children as "dragonspawn" upon claiming the Iron Throne by right of conquest.

The Huntress was not pleased of the Lannister atrocities as well, muttering that the bad people she had fought and killed in the past, if he heard right, even had their standards as she punched Robert hard in the face for condoning the mother and her children's murder by The Mountain in visible anger, leaving him bloodied in the nose and then tried to kill Ser Gregor if had not for Greatjon Umber by his order to forcefully restrain her from committing further action that might offend or agitate the old lion of the Rock.

Her impulsive and reckless actions had nearly gotten herself killed for striking the future Baratheon king had not for him and Jon Arynn to ease the tension and settle the matter to Robert and Lord Tywin Lannister moments before the young Stark lord, still angered of his friend's mad vendetta in their heated argument, requested her to accompany him to further south to rescue his sister Lyanna from the late Rhaegar's captivity after the Silver Prince's violent death at the Trident by the Baratheon's hand.

At the Tower of Joy in Dorne where the young lord of Winterfell and his small company faced the three remaining members of the late Aerys' Kingsguard and battled them in fierce combat, she had fought Ser Arthur Dayne " Sword of the Morning", Lord Commander Gerold Hightower "The White Bull" and Ser Oswell Whent where she find them formidable and skilled opponents and were the few people close to wounding or killing her when they had nearly overwhelmed the Huntress in single combat as they killed Ned's companions. After defeating the famed knights of the Kingsguard and entered the Tower of Joy, that is where he, Howland Reed, Lord William Dustin, and Ruby discovered his sister Lyanna lying in her bed of blood filled with northern blue roses who made him promise to watch over her son and soon died in childbirth

Afterwards, Eddard pulled stones from the tower to make seven cairns for the dead combatants of the skirmish, returned Dawn to the Dayne castle at Starfall, brought his sister's dead body back north to be buried alongside his deceased father and brother at the crypts of Winterfell that made peace with Robert in their shared grief and made Howland, Lord William and Ruby swore to keep this a secret, knowing what Robert would do if he found out about the babe.

In the aftermath of the Rebellion and Robert ascending to the Iron Throne as the new King of Westeros and the Seven Kingdoms by right of conquest and Targaryen blood through his grandmother within the Baratheon line, Ned offered her a place in the North at Winterfell away from the south, an offer she had accepted willingly supported with the cold northern environment that made her feel more at home in remembrance of a certain place where her mother's grave was engraved there from where she came from.

Nine years has passed and Ruby Rose has been with the Stark family where she served as the bodyguard of his children, watching over them while distant but caring and fun although there were times whenever she left for a hunt in the northern lands or a journey to better understand Westeros she could not understand at that time before she returned to Winterfell several months later.

When the Greyjoys rebelled for independence from the Iron Throne, Eddard rallied his banners of the North and marched down south again to quell the ironborn revolt in the Iron Islands with Ruby Rose tagging with him along once more as part of the Winterfell forces where she made the "Red Reaper" title even more fearsome during the Siege of Pyke where she had cut through through the ironmen ranks with her large scythe once again in a fast deadly manner followed by a trail of rose petals with Thoros of Myr wielding his wildfire-coated sword leading the way and Ser Jorah Mormont following not far behind them through the Greyjoy stronghold's large breach.

During the escalation of the siege, one of Pyke's besieged towers began to collapse on the ironborn fighters due to the breach, the red hooded Huntress have unintentionally saved Maron Greyjoy by swinging the blunt end of her scythe at his head in their brief clash of steel and skill, sending him flying a few meters back only to end captured by the Stark-Baratheon bannermen while quickly jumping out of the way of the collapsing structure and then continued cutting and shooting down more ironmen in her way.

As the forces loyal to King Robert Baratheon entered the Pyke stronghold, they have surrounded and captured Balon Greyjoy, a self-proclaimed King of the Iron Islands who was sitting on the Seastone Chair and the Driftwood Crown worn in his head after defeating his guards to be brought before him and Robert in chains at the aftermath of the siege in total victory.

After Ned have executed Balon under the sentence of death for treason of rebellion against the Iron Throne by his own hand personally as followed by the old way of the North, Robert mused that the self-styled ironborn king might have been lucky that it was not Ruby Rose slicing clean his head off with her scythe without even realizing it when Greyjoy have stubbornly refused to bend the knee and admit defeat before appointing the captive Maron as the new head of House Greyjoy and of the Iron Islands and made second son of the late Balon swear allegiance to him with Theon taken in as Stark's hostage in order to keep them in good behavior.

At the end of the Siege of Pyke, the red hooded woman who was cleaning her scythe off the blood of the slain ironborn, have noticed Alannys and Yara Greyjoys were being rough handled by the knights and soldiers of the victorious side after being captured from their hiding place as if they claimed their prize and saved them from a horrifying and traumatizing experience when some of the men attempted to rape them with a threatening eye glance backed by her primary weapon pointed dangerously close at their necks in timing intervention.

Returning back to the North with young Theon under his custody, the Huntress comforted the scared boy who felt very insecure and alienated of the new unfamiliar place he is in now unlike Pyke, ensuring him that no one is going to hurt him at Winterfell and Ned will take good care of him under his roof, and the Greyjoy boy, although saddened of his father's execution for treason, felt grateful that his big brother survived including his mother and sister spared because of her. Just like she did with Ned's children, Ruby watches Theon bonding with little Robb and Jon Snow like brothers despite their differences.

After executing a deserter of the Night's Watch with his youngest son Bran watching it despite his wife's protests, Ned finished his recollection and was sitting underneath the hearth tree with pale branches and red leaves, the carved face staring at his back and the seemingly bottomless pond in the front, cleaning the ancestral weapon of House Stark, Ice, a Valyrian steel greatsword as he always have.

Noticing several rose petals passing by among the fallen leaves of the hearth tree, the Warden of the North noticed Ruby and his youngest son Bran standing and traversing on the rooftop of the great castle, clearly enjoying the view from above of the cold northern air. From the time since their first meeting, he finds the red-and-black haired woman to be socially awkward yet a hardened fighter but a nice and fun person around people once they get to know her especially his children.

That is something will not please his lady wife who greatly distrusts the red hooded Huntress during the passing nine years at Winterfell after she married him in order to secure a marriage alliance between the Starks and the Tullys during Robert's Rebellion especially during their first meeting between two women after Catelyn have moved and settled in the North with her household maids, staff and septa.

Despite trusting Ruby to keep Jon Snow's parentage a secret, the Huntress revealed the truth to his wife after feeling really upset of the Tully woman's cold resentment and treatment on the poor boy when he brought him to Winterfell. This reveal have shamed Catelyn of her actions, apologizing her husband and treated the boy better as if he was her own blood but also swore to keep Jon's origins a secret as well but that does not mean that the distrust towards Ruby Rose hasn't been dissipated however.

While cleaning the ancestral Valyrian steel sword of House Stark carefully off the deserter's blood with a piece of cloth, Ned did not notice his lady wife approaching until she had raised her voice.

"All these years, I still feel strange like an outsider when I come here.", Catelyn said, catching her husband's attention from cleaning Ice as she approaches him in the small weirwood forest.

"You have five northern children and a nephew. You're not an outsider.", Ned responded as the eerie silence of the small forest in Winterfell enveloped them.

The Stark matriarch smiled and mused while looking at the weirwood tree, "I wonder if the old gods agree."

"It's your gods and all their rules.", the Warden of the North mused back of his lady wife's religion of the Faith of the Seven.

Catelyn then spoke in a sad tone after mustering her voice to inform her husband of the sad news, "I am so sorry, my love."

"Tell me.", Ned demanded with his smile disappearing from his face.

"There was a raven from King's Landing... Jon Arynn is dead. A fever took him.", she explained with the letter clutching in her hand.

The middle-aged Stark patriarch's grim face has instantly shifted into that of deep pain upon hearing the news of the elderly Arynn's death.

"I know he was like a father to you.", she spoke sympathetically.

"Your sister and the boy?", Ned asked about their relatives in blood which Catelyn responded that they're still in good health, thanking the gods and also of Denys Arynn who is now the Lord of the Vale and the Mountain after Jon's untimely passing.

Sitting next to her husband's side, the Tully woman continued to relay more of the message. "The raven brought more news. The king rides for Winterfell with the queen, their children, and all the rest of them."

After hearing the news, Eddard already deduced that his old friend didn't come this far north merely just to share their grievances of Jon Arynn's death and may ask of him to be the Hand of the King at the rats of a capital they call King's Landing that his lady wife agrees on as she thought on focusing on something on the more important matter at hand: the royal visit and a certain red hooded scythe-wielding woman that just might cause problems.

"What about Ruby Rose?", Catelyn asked in a sudden sharp tone, bringing that subject up in their discussion.

"What about her?", he asked.

"She can cause problems with the royal party there! You know how southerners are! You know how I am, Ned! She is not natural or even human!", the Tully woman nearly shouted about the red hooded woman and everything about her that she had heard from the tales, gossips and songs by the common smallfolk, servants and staff of Winterfell, and traveling bards.

However, Ned interjected of his wife's sharp opinion about Ruby with an air of finality in his tone before he stood up and left the godswood later. "She is of the North and has been loyal for nine years, Cat. Besides, they always wanted to see the infamous 'Red Rose' for themselves. Southerners... That is enough for me. We will speak no more of this."

His wife tried to argue once again with her lord husband yet decided against it no matter her distrust for the woman, what he said was true about Ruby Rose. She was with them for nine years and was still somewhat part of their household while distant some of the time, as Catelyn truly hoped that the royal visit went without a problem especially the one caused by Ruby Rose, the Huntress due to her reputation.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, that's the wrap for this first and oneshot just in case, chapter of "Red Rose of Winterfell" and the next update may come around soon later on. In this story,** **Ruby Rose serves as the bodyguard and an invaluable fighter in the Winterfell household but is an aloof yet caring person to the Stark children. The setting of Ruby in this crossover story as her future AU self, a hardened person yet still caring personality as depicted in fan arts of RWBY. I was wondering why was she portrayed like that but I still find it awesome and badass.**

 **Anways, enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys I'm back and the second chapter of the "Red Rose of Winterfell" is here and thanks for the first reviews and great support for the crossover story between Game of Thrones and RWBY. :D**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Game of Thrones and RWBY as the two franchises respectively belong to George R.R. Martin and HBO, the late Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review. :)**

* * *

Looking at the skies of the North in the rooftops of Winterfell, Ruby Rose sat there all alone, recalling the nine years she had spent in Westeros whilst distantly watching the people of Winterfell go on with their daily lives below including Lord Stark and his family.

Taking a cleaning piece of cloth from her small pack, she wipes her Crescent Rose's scythe form to keep it sharp and sparkly clean including changing the ammo clips of her weapon's sniper rifle form before shifting it back to its storage mode for modifications.

Recently, she took off her eye-patch in deep thoughts that revealed a left cybernetic eye in replacement of her lost one from her last skirmish against Cinder Fall whom she had finally killed for attempting to take over the Vale and everything else in Remnant and looked at her combat glove that hid a right cybernetic metal arm to replace her lost one after an Ursa Grimm's vicious chomp, courtesy of her world's ever advancing technology but still has the need to conceal them for good reasons, considering the people of Westeros are very superstitious.

It has been over a decade since she was in the land of Westeros after finding herself in this strange new world mysteriously and then ended up in service of the Starks of Winterfell in the North.

It all happened when she was on a high-level and extremely dangerous Grim exterminating solo mission assigned to her as expected of being one of the best of the best Huntresses of Beacon Academy far outside the Vale and encountered an unknown powerful type of Nevermore where she had fought and nearly won with everything she got had not for the Nevermore that fired a large orb-like beam at her which had sent the red hooded Huntress to a new and unfamiliar territory and then wandered in lost direction.

And that is where she first met Eddard Stark or simply Ned as his nickname, the lord of Winterfell who was accompanied by two old wise men and a couple of mounted armored escorts armed with a variety of spears, shields and swords, riding horses as if she was in some sort of medieval fantasy book.

These small group of men took notice of her shortly in the forest as they then approached her with caution and asked the Huntress to come with her for questioning which Ruby complied without even struggling in needing to know what was going on around here and must find answers from these men.

When they arrived at the camp filled with many soldiers, knights in armor and men-at-arms of different colors arming themselves with many weapons of different types as if they were preparing for war, some or most of those men gave lust-filled and dirty looks and made bad or horrible jokes that made Yang's lame puns sound hilarious at Ruby Rose as she followed Ned and the others.

When they gone a bit too far, that is where she pointed her Crescent Rose's sniper rifle at their faces, threatening to shoot them dead on the ground if they touch her even a single hair. And when they didn't get the message, she shifted her weapon to its scythe mode and intimidated them greatly.

However Ned Stark stopped her from further escalating the tensions as he ordered the men to return to their duties and posts and then brought her to the tent where the men of importance or rather lords gather and held a meeting there where she introduced herself and status as a Huntress from the Vale and the old lord named Jon Arynn, with an sense of wisdom and eccentric charisma reminding her of Professor Ozpin, countered that he never heard of her before in _his_ Vale before pointing out several locations of Remnant that made confirmations that she's in a different world now, supported with a one full moon.

And several hours later of explanation to her about a bit of Westeros and its history since she's a foreigner, the kidnapping of Ned's sister Lyanna Stark by Ray-gar or was it Rhaegar Targaryen?, the murders of Ned's brother and father, their rebellion against the Mad King Aries, or was it Aerys?, Ruby decided to tag along and help them to get justice for them in declaration which gave shocks and protests from the other rebel lords who believed that she's a Tyrell spy, if she heard right, and came to sabotage their cause, while some thought she was simply a camp follower who wanted to join the men's battle.

Jon Arynn and the other old man, Hoster Tully were kind enough to let Ruby be given a chance to prove herself with Ned Stark fully supporting her despite the protests that she's a woman and should not be involved in the affairs of men, that is until she brandished her weapon in front of them that surprises and silenced them of seeing a woman wielding an over sized scythe in order to prove her point.

When the matter has been was settled, Ruby Rose accompanied the rebel army to the place callled Stoney Sept where they must rescue Robert Baratheon, a person that Ned Stark called him like a brother, from the pursuing royal army led by some genderbend version of Pyrrha Nikos in shining knight's armor named Jon Connington.

Ruby Rose was no stranger to killing people since her first kill on a human being several years ago back at Remnant involving Cinder Fall and her allies that ruined her childhood innocence but had slowly gotten over it in the passing years as she charged in battle with Crescent Rose at the ready to kill alongside the rebel forces at the Stoney Sept.

During the Battle of the Bells, probably because of all the loud and annoying ringing bells of that city in a battle, the red hooded woman have distinguished herself in battle with her great combat skills of a Huntress and her trusty Crescent Rose that she had to carefully conserve her large supply of Dust ammunition she had brought along in that previous mission back at Remnant before being brought to Westeros by that damned Nevermore and had to use the scythe form of her weapon throughout the rest of the battle.

The soldiers and knights from the enemy side that she had single-handedly slaughtered in the Battle of the Bells feels very nostalgic as Ruby remembers how she took out a pack of Alpha Beowolves all by herself in the snowy area of the open field when she was 15 years old.

In the aftermath, she gained the trust and respect of the lords of the rebel forces, albeit some begrudgingly since they see her as a woman while Jon Arynn was grateful for saving his cousin's life and Ned Stark approving of her as he compared Ruby to his sister who wanted to fight with swords and would have been great friends if these chaotic circumstances hadn't happened.

For Robert Baratheon who appeared to be Ned's best friend, he is a type of person to get along and make great friends with as he praised of her skills after witnessing her in battle at the Stoney Sept and sharing stories and jokes together... but he really needs to respect a woman's personal space and virtue when that muscle of a man attempt to grope her and she responded by using Yang's move - grabbed a hold of Robert's manhood with her metal arm so hard, and threatened him that she will break every bone in his body if he do it again that Robert had painfully complied and then she let go of him to see him writhe in agonizing pain between his legs, amusing Ned Stark and few others who witnessed it.

Apparently, Ruby liked the nicknames given to her by the witnesses who saw her extraordinary and inhuman skills in battle, "Red Reaper" and "Red Rose". Probably because of her Crescent Rose's scythe form and her Semblance of speed that always leaves a trail of rose petals whenever she goes as fast as the wind. Even her Aura that protects her in battle made other men believe that it's magic and her being one of the children of the forest or Stranger's daughter for some reason.

Those two nicknames definitely suits her well for a Huntress and it struck fear into the hearts of men when she participated in the Battle of the Trident where she struck down more of the enemy forces from their horses and the ground with her Crescent Rose in scythe and sniper rifle form, and watches Robert kills Rhaegar in the chest with all his might of his iron spike warhammer, a powerful and fearsome weapon that made Cardin Winchester's mace look cute.

Noticing small sparks of ruby stones scattered all over the rivers of the Trident, the red hooded Huntress deadpanned wondered why did the Silver Prince wear such very penetrable armor that led to his downfall in this battle. In the aftermath, she witnessed Robert befriending his enemy Ser Barristan the Bold as he ordered the maesters to take good care of his injuries, some were bullet wounds that she fired in her sniper rifle fire.

Accompanying the northern host to King's Landing, the capital city Ned calls it, Ruby was shocked and mortified to see the entire place sacked and pillaged not by the Grimm but by the army of Lannisters according to the Stark lord upon looking at the lion banners. She watches them destroy everything, kill men and children. and rape women as they please, resulting to the Huntress quickly behead several or more Lannister men on their midst of enjoying themselves in a blink of an eye, and scaring the rest off in fear while Stark ordered his men to tend to help what's left of the city.

Following Ned and his men to the castle called the Red Keep, they found a person in golden armor and white cloak, and wielding a bloodied sword who might be passed off as Jaune Arc's long lost relative sitting on a throne bunched with many swords they call the Iron Throne that leaves Ruby to question about it in her mind later. And in front of them is the dead body of the Mad King Aerys Targaryen himself, killed by Ser Jaime Lannister, leading to Ned condemning him a "Kingslayer", breaker to his vows of the Kingsguard and a man with no honor.

If anyone who has common sense or an open mind, Ruby knew a good reason why Ser Jaime did it and if the Mad King was as really mad as everyone claims him to be when she was in this world, then the golden-haired knight had killed him to free Westeros from his reign of terror, so the vows to a mad man by good men are meaningless and he did it honorably to protect the innocent people of the city.

The Huntress tried to argue of this to Lord Eddard but he was too stubborn to listen and made his final decision, although stopped when Ser Jaime simply shook his head in silence as if he's willing to shoulder all the blame to himself and had already knew of her realization by looking at her face as he was taken away to the dungeons to face judgement of his actions.

Watching Ser Jaime being taken away by the northmen soldiers to custody, the red hooded woman felt sorry for him to be end condemned for doing the right thing that other people deemed 'dishonorable' particularly Ned Stark in their mindset but there was nothing she can do about it.

When Robert arrived to King's Landing to claim the Iron Throne as his, he was presented with the dead bodies of the mother and two children of the Targaryen royal family identified as Elia Martell and her children Aegon and Rhaeyns Targaryen wrapped in red cloaks by Lord Tywin Lannister accompanied by a large scale version of Cardin Winchester called Ser Gregor Clegane the Mountain who had killed them brutally that greatly pleases the Baratheon man.

This has disgusted Ned that his friend's personal vendetta against the Targaryens has gone too far and tried to convince Robert that they were innocent children, only for him to respond in malice that he sees are "dragonspawn". Hearing this have snapped Ruby into anger upon witnessing this atrocious sight and punched Robert in the face hard with her cybernetic arm, that left him bloodied in the nose and tumbling to the ground, and then tried to attack The Mountain with Crescent Rose but was stopped by a large middle-aged man in fur cloak Greatjon Umber who held her down under Ned's orders to be stopped.

The red hooded woman nearly gotten herself killed or rather maimed, which is ironic since she already lost it with the metal arm as replacement, for being reckless and impulsive, and not to mention of striking the new King on the Iron Throne which she doesn't give a shit about it as she watched Robert reeling in pain of the deserving blow she carried, had not for the elderly Arynn lord to settle matters peacefully to Lord Tywin Lannister of her actions with the old lion dryly commenting that women like her shouldn't be fighting in the field of battle before focusing in discussing on the more important affairs of the realm with Jon Arynn.

After calming down shortly when Greatjon released and kept an eye on her, Ruby swore that she will kill The Mountain in the opportune moment anytime soon and give that old fart of a golden lion a piece of her mind personally before Ned stormed off in anger, apparently heatedly arguing with his best friend over the deaths of an innocent mother and two children of the royal family, and asked her to accompany him to go further down south of Westeros to rescue his sister from the late Silver Prince's captivity.

Following Ned and several of his northmen companions to Dorne after assisting him in relieving Storm's End from a Tyrell siege and met Stannis Baratheon, a brother of Robert at one-time where they found the Tower of Joy and the three members of the Kingsguard, Ser Arthur Dayne, Lord Commander Gerold Hightower, and Ser Oswell Whent were guarding it with the young Stark lord attempting to convince them to surrender to no avail and engaged in battle.

During their skirmish that had left only Ned, her, Howland Reed and Lord William Dustin left, Ruby had to admit that these three guys from the Kingsguard are no pushovers in battle since they're nearly close of killing her and exhausting her Aura protecting her throughout the fight before they were eventually defeated and killed despite Ser Oswell's dark joke of they're not supposed to be hitting a woman which is her.

Noticing a trail of blue roses around the tower, the red hooded Huntress followed Ned entering the Tower of Joy while Howland tended to Lord William's wounds as the two witnessed Lyanna in a bed filled with blood and the same roses she saw. There, she witnessed a sad and tragic moment between the Stark siblings as Lyanna begs her brother for forgiveness for starting the chain of events with Rhaegar that had led to the deaths of her father and older brother and made him promise her to watch over her son she had gave birth to before dying peacefully in childbirth.

Shedding tears from her one eye sympathetically in witnessing a tragic event, Ruby watches Ned carry his sister's newborn son recently named Jon from his deceased sister's body and declared that his nephew will be his bastard son to her, Howland and Lord William who came later shortly after Lyanna died, explaining that with Robert still burning with hate to all Targaryens and anyone related to them, the babe will not be safe from his wrath if anyone finds out and tells him about it.

Agreeing with Ned since she was still upset with that musclebound oaf, the Huntress swore to keep Jon's parentage along with Howland and William as Stark have Wylla, a wetnurse take care of the babe as he took several stones from the Tower of Joy to mark graves of the fallen combatants and returned Ser Arthur's greatsword Dawn to the deceased famed and legendary knight's family despite Ruby's pouting protests of wanting to keep it for herself, clearly entranced by its beautiful pale steel, that he deemed it dishonorable.

Damn Ned and his bloody honor! He's so serious in every way and really needs to lighten up for once, including having a sense of humor.

Surprisingly, the death of Lyanna Stark had mended the friendship between Ned and Robert who shared their grief and sadness before they left in good terms including Ruby's since the Baratheon man felt a bit awkward towards her as the only women he never touched, stating that he deserved that hard blow in the face and nose she had gave him earlier.

When this rebellion has ended with that damned Robert crowned king on a very pointy chair, the Huntress was offered a place in the North at Winterfell by Eddard Stark, which she accepted in knowing that she had nowhere else to go after all the chaotic situation that has happened and needed a peace and quiet for once before trying to find a way to return to Remnant but might enjoy it here while she can.

At least pastries are around here in Westeros so she can make cookies to eat and enjoy as she followed Ned Stark and the northern host returning north back to their respective lands and castles and to their families, loved ones and friends.

The cold and snowy atmosphere in the North especially in short winters reminded her of the place where her mother's grave is and also where the skirmish between her and the Alpha pack of Beowolves. Ruby seemed to be chilling down her spine upon hearing House Stark's words: "Winter is coming" as a grave warning that will always be relevant no matter the circumstances than a boast or threat every time she hears that but had gotten used to it.

Although the term "Winter" reminded her of Weiss' sister that her old partner had mentioned back in their days at Beacon Academy, made Ruby think of a humorous pun out of it should she ever find a way back home to Remnant.

At Winterfell, Ruby Rose finds the ancient seat of the Starks in the North to be a sort of grim and cold opposed to other castles in the south from her perspective but a new place to call home as she settled herself in as part of the household. She witnessed Eddard burying his sister's remains within the crypts of Winterfell among his family's ancestors and his father and brother buried there.

She had met Benjen Stark one-time before the youngest Stark brother left for the Wall to become a member of the Night's Watch sooner after grieving for the near loss of his family members. She knew that pain after losing her mother who died in her last mission as a Huntress.

That is where she first met Lady Catelyn Tully who was married to Ned due to a marriage alliance between their Houses and gave birth to his firstborn son Robb. The lady wife of Stark had recently moved in from Riverrun with her household maids and Septa Mordane. It is also when the great distrust between women began when the Tully woman glanced cold and stern looks at the Huntress in suspicion when her lord husband introduced her to Ruby Rose who had fought beside him during the Rebellion as a reliable and loyal friend.

Recently, the red hooded Huntress discovered that she became a infamous figure of legend believed to be from the Age of Heroes or more specifically in Robert's Rebellion that the young girls of the southern Westeros can look up to in the songs and tales of the Red Rose herself and was very pleased of this since the sexism is very obvious to her around during Robert's Rebellion.

That is something that led to disapproval of the lady wife of Eddard, Septa Mordane and probably most of the southerner nobles except Dorne that already accepts women warriors but they could not stop the change whether they liked it or not.

Particularly in the North and beyond the Wall, women are expected to defend themselves with the Mormonts and the wildling spearwives as an example. Now the girls in the south wanted to become warriors no matter what their families either objected or supported it. Ruby even heard of a certain nobleman's only daughter from Tarth was among the inspired girls too.

Ruby think it's just a matter of concern and disbelief as they've been taught that such a thing is impossible for so many years, but she broke that cookie cutter, and believed that many people will see women in a different light due to it. The red hooded Huntress knew that they see her as some inhuman figure because of her extraordinary skills as a Huntress, but she's still someone that young girls can look up to.

This encouragement was further boosted after her participation during the Siege of Pyke as part of the northern host led by Eddard under King Robert against the ironborn during the Greyjoy Rebellion where she unintentionally saved a second son of Balon in that battle and later stopped an attempted rape on the wife and daughter of House Greyjoy by the men-at-arms afterward.

In the aftermath, the men held great yet still begrudging respect of the Red Rose in realization that women can be fearsome fighters not to be simply looked down upon including the old lion Tywin Lannister and Stannis Baratheon yet some persistently remained stubborn in their beliefs about women for the passing years as girls of the south were encouraged to carry a weapon and learn how to fight rather than do boring ladylike stuff.

Returning to Winterfell after the ironborn rebellion quelled, Ruby Rose was sometimes distant but fun and caring to Ned's children including Jon Snow and Theon Greyjoy as she spends time with young Robb, Jon and Theon in fun and games with the snow and hide-and-seek, watches over young Bran and Rickon as well as telling stories to them, encourages Arya to learn how to use a sword and a bow and arrow and to fight as well, and managed to convince Sansa to not always act like a "proper lady" all the time and loosen up for once while allowed to retain some of the ladylike mannerisms and was encouraged to join Arya in her "unladylike" activities much to their mother and septa's utter dismay.

She doesn't mind being called "Aunt Ruby" at all since she's an unofficially part of their small happy family in the North much to Catelyn's chagrin.

As for Lady Catelyn Tully, er Stark now, the wife of Eddard, Ruby Rose finds the daughter of Hoster Tully to be a loving and caring mother to her five children as expected of the latter's House's words: "Family, Duty, Honor". Something that she missed her mother so much since her unfortunate death, leaving a tear in her right eye in sad memory of the late Summer Rose.

But where was such words when Lady Stark had mistreated Jon Snow with cold resentment and uncaring look every time she glances at him? Same goes for Theon Greyjoy too when he was a ward or rather a hostage of the Starks but it was just a small issue since he was raised well under Ned Stark's roof over his head.

Although, one thing that infuriates her the most of all is that there's a real nasty rumor that Ruby Rose _is_ the mother of Jon Snow among the gossiping household maids and staff of Winterfell!

Who the hell in the right mind would someone think of that? Clearly everyone knows that she and Ned Stark have a good mutual friendship for nine years as a loyal household member under service of House Stark and whoever made that rumor must be a sick person.

She believes that it was meant as a spite to the Red Rose by those who think that Ned Stark's bastard's mother is her.

All this keeping a secret of Jon's parentage by Ned Stark will only bring more sadness to the poor boy and it makes her upset because of that so then Ruby decided to tell Lady Catelyn the truth alone and out of ear's reach. The lady of Winterfell was ashamed of her actions and didn't live up to her House's words after hearing the truth of Jon's origins from the Huntress. Thanking Ruby for telling her this, Catelyn forgave her lord husband who glared icily at Ruby which she pretended not to notice and whistled innocently, and treated her secret nephew as one of her own while swearing to keep it a secret.

Because of that, that dirty rumor had died down slowly shortly and it was no longer spoken of ever again in the North since Lady Stark took care of Jon Snow as a mother she's supposed to be alongside with her own five children much to Ruby's relief and brandished her scythe at anyone who dared to try do that again or rather she double dared them to.

However, the distrust by Lady Stark hasn't dissipated as she was very frustrated to the fact that Ruby Rose was a bad influence to her daughters that she and Septa Mordane worked hard to raise them as proper ladies of Winterfell and her sons and secretly her nephew were all goofing around with the Huntress instead of taking seriously of their duties and studies which the warden of the North had put a stop to it but later allowed them to continue in a timed schedule much to Catelyn's chagrin and Ruby's amusement.

During those passing nine years with the Starks in the North, Ruby Rose would sometimes leave Winterfell for a hunt in the northern lands for food and game for the great keep's supply or a journey around Westeros or even across the Narrow Sea to better understand the world better but will always come back to the Starks several or more months later.

Recently she had a Valyrian steel collapsible long war-axe in her possession that the Huntress named "Winter's Howl" as a spare weapon of choice should any problem occurs with her Crescent Rose and it is a very good melee weapon to use in battle that she had found from one of her journeys that she considers it worth keeping for herself.

Valyrian steel? Pfft. The true nature of Valyrian steel, the fact that it's not steel at all, it's actually titanium. Light, strong, very dull grey. With spells and magic placed on it similar to Dust is what that makes it special and with dragonfire being the only thing hot enough to get the metal to completely melt. Ruby recently discovered this when given a chance to take a look at Ice, House Stark's ancestral greatsword and also her Winter's Howl.

In Remnant, titanium metal is well-known and is used on structures, equipment, vehicles and weapons of the Hunters and Huntresses, etc. while in Westeros, titanium as Valyrian steel were scarce and costly as they are known to be as treasured heirlooms of the noble houses, each with its own name and storied history.

As for the late Ser Arthur Dayne's greatsword Dawn, Ruby suspects that the blade is made of a metal forged from the heart of the fallen star and had the same properties of Valyrian steel or rather titanium in her perspective upon taking a look upon it in a few hours before Ned insisted that Dawn should be returned to the deceased knight's family for his successor of the "Sword of the Morning" to inherit it much to her chagrin nine years ago.

And also she had her own forge in Winterfell next to Mikken's to create her own new type of bullets made of gunpowder and rare titanium from a few Valyrian steel daggers she had found from her journeys or castle-forged steel that she had ingeniously created in order to compensate for her slowly depleting Dust ammunition supply and some new parts to maintain her primary weapon.

After finishing her recollection of the passing decade in deep thought, Ruby finished cleaning her Crescent Rose and put it behind her back before noticing Bran Stark climbing on top of the rooftops of Winterfell again shortly that she simply smiled of the youngest Stark's remarkable talent he had developed from a young age that always gave his mother great worry for him.

"Aunt Ruby! Aunt Ruby!", Bran called out happily.

"Oh, it's you little lord. Come here.", the Huntress said as she covered her left cybernetic eye with her eye-patch once again from anyone seeing it.

The young Stark boy sat next to Ruby and spoke to her, "Did you hear that the king is coming here to Winterfell with hundreds of people? Mother had everyone prepared for the royal visit I bet there are noble knights and ladies of the court in the royal party!"

"Of course Bran. I've heard the news so far and everyone in Winterfell gotten so very busy preparing for Robert's royal visit with half the court he brought along. Heh. It's been nine years since I last saw of him since his Rebellion and also the Greyjoy Rebellion. I wonder what he looks like now in the royal visit.", she said about the upcoming royal visit to Winterfell by the Baratheon himself.

"Father always tells stories that the king is a strong and mighty warrior in battle and has a giant warhammer that he used it to crush Rhaegar Targaryen in the chest at the Battle of the Trident that you were also there too. Someday, I will be a great knight of the North when I grow up!", Bran spoke enthusiastically with dreams of becoming a noble knight of his House to be proud of by his family.

"And a great climber too.", Ruby added with Bran smiling proudly of his climbing talent.

Turning attention to Arya and Sansa trying out the bow and arrow with Robb, Jon, Rickon and Theon watching bemusedly as the two Stark sisters appeared to be competing each other on who gets to hit the center mark of the targets with their respective direwolves watching their masters, Ruby Rose and Bran Stark smiles and laughs before noticing Septa Mordane started chasing after the two shortly after they hit the centers together and then ran away from their mother's septa with the boys egging them to run faster, clearly wanting them to get back on their boring sewing lessons.

"I've heard you've got six direwolf pups and congratulations, little lord. Direwolves are the sigil of House Stark just like the Targaryens with their dragons before they sadly died out. You know, I once had a dog too named Zwei. Do you have names for them?", the black-and-red haired woman said, changing the subject.

She remembered about the six direwolf pups brought to Winterfell from its dead mother on the road at some point of time after Bran's first time witnessing his father carrying out the old way of the North on the Night's Watch deserter with Ice despite Lady Stark's protests.

The direwolf pups were so cute just like her dog when Ruby squeals like a little girl upon looking at them in first sight, surprising the Starks and the people of Winterfell of her love for cute animals.

"Well, um... Robb named his Grey Wind, Arya called hers Nymeria after the legendary Rhoynar queen from Dorne, Sansa named hers Lady, Rickon called it Shaggydog and Jon named his own Ghost.", the young Stark boy answered to her.

"And your direwolf, Bran. What about yours?", Ruby wondered in curiosity.

"I.. I am not sure Aunt Ruby. I can't think of a name for my direwolf yet.", Bran replied in a conflicted tone.

Rubbing his head affectionately, the Huntress gave a warming assuring to young Stark boy. "Don't worry. I'm sure you can, Bran. I think it would be a wonderful name for your direwolf."

"Brandon!", a familiar voice called out loud to the two from below and its tone is that of frustration and anger as Ruby and Bran looked down below bemusedly.

It was Lady Catelyn Stark herself fuming upset at the sight of her own youngest son climbing again with the red hooded Huntress beside him and Bran's little direwolf was at her side with some of the denizens of Winterfell looking amused or snickering silently including Maester Luwin accompanying the lady wife of Ned Stark.

Coming from the looks on the lady of Winterfell, she was not very happy. Not very happy at all. As always. What a grouchy woman Lady Catelyn was just like Glynda Goodwitch who's been like that since their first meeting back at Remnant.

"Go on, little lord. Your mother's calling for you. Best brace yourselves.", Ruby playfully said with a rub on Bran's head as she then watches him climb down from the rooftop to face his mother and get scolded again for climbing as usual.

Looking farther north of Winterfell, the Red Rose got up from her high sitting spot of the ancient keep as she silently muttered the words of the Great House of Westeros she had served before jumping down with two feet on the ground with trails of red rose petals following behind as the Huntress decided to help the Stark family prepare for the upcoming royal visit of King Robert and his royal party...

* * *

 **Disclaimer: And that's a wrap folks, the second chapter of the "Red Rose of Winterfell" is finished and the next update will come around soon after I need to think of what comes next for this crossover story. :D Thanks Hazzamo, Noob6 and Follower of Mania for your suggestions and advise for this story in the PM and I greatly appreciate it.**

 **Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey yo what's up and hello there guys I'm back and the third chapter of the "Red Rose of Winterfell" is here and thanks for the first reviews and great support for the crossover story between Game of Thrones and RWBY. :DLooks like Game of Thrones Season 6 and RWBY Volume 3 are coming soon and I can't wait! XD**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Game of Thrones and RWBY as the two franchises respectively belong to George R.R. Martin and HBO, the late Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review. :)**

* * *

For over the following several months or, everybody, ranging from the smallfolk and the household, in Winterfell has been preparing and organizing for the royal visit by King Robert Baratheon and his royal family along with half of the court from King's Landing he brought along in the long trip to the North and things have gotten smoothly well around without much difficulty here thanks to Ruby's... certain improvements in the great castle of the Starks as she had introduced some modern methods from Remnant that had made the lives of the people in the North a little much better in the cold harsh environment especially in the coming winter.

Receiving more news by raven that two small separate parties of the Arynns and the Tyrells are visiting Winterfell as well with the former paying respects to the Starks and share grief in death of the late Lord Jon Arynn due to their marriage ties and the latter probably wanting to meet the enigmatic legendary Red Rose herself since the rose is the sigil of their house in The Reach but the royal party comes firsthand before welcoming the groups afterward in their arrival.

Aside from other improvements for Winterfell and the North, Ruby Rose was also the one who largely helped revitalize and restrengthen the Night's Watch that has been slowly declining for the passing 14-15 years during the reign of King Robert Baratheon. An ancient military organization which holds and guards the Wall, the immense ice structure which separates the northern border of the Seven Kingdoms from the lands beyond and protecting the realm from the threat of White Walkers.

Spending some time reading the history of Westeros in Winterfell's library provided by Maester Luwin, a nice man she got easily got along with, Ruby came to learn of the White Walkers that once invaded this land during the Long Night before being driven back by the combined forces of the First Men and the Children of the Forest in the War for the Dawn and the Wall was built by the ancestor of House Stark, Brandon the Builder with the aid of magic and giants and the Night's Watch was formed to defend the realm if the White Walkers ever returned.

She knew that the Wall was built for a reason if it is meant to keep the White Walkers out, not the free folk who are simply on the wrong side of the Seven Kingdoms and wanted to get away from the beings of cold and death. Having lived in Remnant filled with hordes of Grimm where every man, woman and child had to pick up a weapon and defend their homes and lands from their incursions and attacks whenever the Grimm appear, she understood it quite well.

That is where she took action firsthand and with a little persuasion and convincing to Ned Stark of her somewhat noble intentions in supporting her that Lady Catelyn thought her to be mad for Sevens' sake, although not as mad as the late Mad King, Ruby managed to pull it off and succeeded with a string of good results that greatly benefited the Night's Watch as it was restored to its former glory to a certain extent but still enough to pull the Watch from its shadows.

Despite the declining manpower and resources of the Night's Watch, the Huntress turned to be resourceful with the support from the Starks and employed training methods of Beacon Academy that helped shaped the new recruits who are mostly composed of untrained boys, bastards, criminals, murderers, rapers, and thieves into a credible fighting force among the current 1,000 strong men of the Night's Watch.

She also unlocked the Auras of the members of the Watch, granting them the use of Semblances that are essential in defending the realm from the White Walkers as they are in a great disadvantage without these abilities the Huntsmen and Huntresses back in Remnant possesses if they, at any chance, come to conflicts with the ancient race of cold and skills of the sword alone won't be enough. In reaction to this when theirs were unlocked, the men called it magic that was long thought dead from the world as dragons supposedly linked with magic gone extinct much to her chagrin.

Fully aware that the Citadel scoffs at the existence of magic and the Faith of the Seven deemed it a demonic practice and witchcraft, Ruby preferred to have Aura and Semblance to be exclusive only for the Night's Watch, by advise of Maester Aemon, a blind old man who can see clear as day even without the aid of his Aura unlocked that she finds it badass in their first meeting, only as it is completely politically neutral from the affairs of kings and men, and since guns were invented in several attempts already albeit in primitive stages thanks to her use of Crescent Rose that inspired them to create them in the first place and there is no way in hell that she is going let Aura and Semblance be into the mix of wars and politics for Monty Oum's sake!

Normally anyone who wanted to desert the Night's Watch would have took the chance to escape or mutinied with such new magical ability they obtained from Ruby unlocking them only to be put on very tight leash as the death by execution of the sword is still in effect since the last one who tried to wasn't so lucky and the Old Bear's Aura was so strong and dominant that had kept them all in place. To add insult to injury, they don't even know how their Auras work or use it at will after it was unlocked since they're a bunch of novices and noobs.

This had effectively stopped them all from doing any of their ridiculously stupid ideas of deserting or even mutiny or heads will roll either by Lord Stark's Ice or Ruby's Crescent Rose if they do so.

She also introduced a new order among the preexisting three orders (the Rangers, the Stewards and the Builders) in the Night's Watch: Hunters who are elite warriors dedicated to battle and slay the White Walkers and whose duty is to scout their movements and prevent their impeding attacks against the Wall by preemptively striking at them and are divided in a team of four members in a similar to their counterparts in Remnant when dealing with the Grimm and the teams formed at Beacon Academy.

In order to add the major changes in helping the Night's Watch, Ruby had managed to convince Lord Commander Jeor Mormont, a former Lord of Bear Island and father of Jorah Mormont, who had recently went missing with his wife during an unspecified trip in the Free Cities at that time, to..., um, bend the ancient traditions by adding women into the organization since almost every woman wanted to pick up a weapon and fight alongside men in the armies of the Seven Kingdoms instead of 'doing what women are supposed to stay and do at home' shit.

A small number of several hundred voluntary women warriors, knights and fighters joined the Night's Watch chosen by the Red Reaper particularly because of the song of "Brave Danny Flint" who was the only known female member of the Watch regardless of its sad story behind it. Normally, any brother of the Night's Watch would have their way with women if they lay their eyes on them due to their extent criminal background but thanks to a somewhat strong discipline and self-restraint imposed on them while under the Red Reaper's reforms during her long-term stay at the Wall, they welcomed them as the sisters of the Night's Watch.

They also repaired and re-manned the several castles for the steadily growing numbers of the Watch composed mostly from the misfits, criminals and outcasts, etc., etc. of the society where they will be molded into true guardians of the realm with efficient training and resourceful methods to keep the military organization up and running despite whatever limited support and resources from the south.

And also, she led a personal investigation of the White Walkers on her own in the lands Beyond the Wall with Benjen Stark and a group of several Rangers where she encountered the free folk clans and giants with their mammoths led by Mance Rayder, the former member of the Night's Watch and the King-Beyond-the-Wall who recognized her as the infamous Red Reaper during his time at the Wall.

Not only that, the red hooded Huntress had encountered a group of several White Walkers accompanied by a large number of wights who appeared to have pursuing the wildlings and been drawn to her due to her powerful Aura emitted while pursuing the free folk in making their corpses a part of their army and then fought them in a similar nostalgic event of massacring the entire group of Beowolves all by herself as a young girl in the middle of the full moon, albeit some difficulty due to the powers of ice and death they possess. That is where she discovered that Valyrian steel when she used Winter's Howl against a White Walker warrior when her Crescent Rose is temporarily out of commission due to the cold and picked up a sword from a deceased wight coated with her Aura that stood well against their attacks before slaying them with ease.

With a weapon empowered by Aura or made of Valyrian steel, it didn't shatter into a million pieces from the cold breaking properties of the White Walkers' weapons once made contact with them in battle. Since Valyrian steel is exceptionally very rare in Westeros, Aura-empowered weapons will just do for the Night's Watch in defense of the realm.

After repelling the White Walker attack with several discarded ice blades and severed heads and limbs of the ice beings as proof in her personal investigation, she brokered negotiations between the free folk and the black brothers in formally ending their conflict albeit in a begrudging manner since their mutual enemies are out there to kill them all regardless of who they are and allowed thousands of their people including the few hundred giants and mammoths safe passage through the Wall to be settled in the Gift, a land that was barely occupied by any smallfolk population due to their raids and incursions in the past by permission and supervision of the Lord Commander Jeor and Lord Stark.

Although this upsets the Northern lords about this recent development when news of wildlings settling in the Gift by the thousands reached the North where they travel to Winterfell to issue a complaint to their liege lord and reminding Lord Stark of the long history of hatred between the free folk and the northmen that they have no place in one of the largest of the Seven Kingdoms. However, the honorable Ned Stark made a compromising agreement between both sides with Mance Rayder who is the only one who kept the wildling clans united together and was later officially pardoned for deserting the Night's Watch as such an only rare event happened, that the free folk will be granted the Gift to settle in, considering that he recognized their political structure to be somewhat similar to the northern mountain clans, so long as they keep the king's peace and behave themselves in a civilized manner if they wanted a place in the North under House Stark without even bending the knee as the free folk scorned such practice. The Northern lords were a bit not pleased to have wildlings as their neighbors but if it's the word from the Warden of the North, then they will have to comply. Plus, Ruby had stated the free folk clans are under her protection too or she will inflict punishment if anyone would dare make trouble, one way or another.

Now on the other side of the Wall at long last, the free folks were grateful of this and they owed the Huntress their lives for convincing the "southerners" in getting through the Wall to get away from the White Walkers and their wight hordes with Mance, Tormund Giantsbane, the jolly but fierce warrior and Karsi, who has her two daughters, thanked her including the Giants led by their king Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg or rather Mag the Mighty in their simplified Old Tongue as well but there were some others who are bunch of ungrateful thick headed dense bastards and viewed the woman with suspicion and contempt such as the Thenns but they were overruled by the majority the moment Ruby decapitated Rattleshirt who calls himself the Lord of Bones and openly challenged her with insults which she immediately sliced his head off with Crescent Rose's scythe form before he even attacked.

The changes in the Night's Watch were acceptable by many slowly as it needs a refreshing start but unfortunately some bitter and stubborn old men refused to accept them notably as Ser Alliser Thorne, the master-at-arms of Castle Black and a knight loyal to the currently-deposed House Targaryen who chose the Wall rather than death by Tywin Lannister in the aftermath of the Sack of King's Landing, as he boldly confronted the Huntress of her 'interference' in the affairs of the Night's Watch as he threatened her in his own gruff way, referring to stab her in the back either by his group of those opposing her reforms at any certain event and then insulted her simply because she's a woman, unaware that he's dealing with the Red Rose herself.

And the rose has revealed her thorns the moment the bitter man will soon regret provoking the likes of her off.

In response to the man's insults and threats towards her, Ruby did one thing that would make Nora Valkyrie proud if she had saw that: by breaking Ser Alliser's legs, publicly humiliating him in front of all of his black brothers and sisters who hated him mostly because of his harsh training methods and constant insulting towards them as new recruits at the time and rooted for the Huntress standing over the spiteful man crying in agony of his severely broken legs that would have left him a cripple for life had not for Maester Aemon's efforts in treating them.

Because of that certain incident due to the certain master-at-arms' idiotic foolishness for standing against the Red Reaper, any man who would dare oppose the changes and reforms on the Night's Watch had quickly backed down in fear that she may break their legs in a painful manner just as she did to Ser Alliser's if they don't want to tempt fate.

Either you're with her or against her.

Aside from improving the Night's Watch which turned out very successful, Ruby spends her time helped trained the fresh recruits into elite fighting men in the Stark army and honing the skills of the young lords and ladies of the Seven Kingdoms who wished to learn from her, particularly Robb, Jon, Theon and secretly Sansa and Arya much to their mother's chagrin with a bonus of unlocking their Auras in training methods in the Beacon Academy she copies whenever she comes around.

Heck, she even helped a fat obese boy who was the eldest son of Randyll Tarly in molding him to become an exceptional skilled warrior by the hardened lord of Horn Hill's request despite the man's very strong disbelief about women fighting in the battlefield of men that she find him one real pain in the ass comparing him to General James Ironwood who looked down on the academy students' capabilities in Remnant despite their growing potential while allowing the boy to retain his love for books and knowledge during training.

That is all what Ruby did during time in Westeros for the passing 14-15 years since she came here thanks to that damned portal-spamming Nevermore other than spending good times with the Stark family and adventuring in her free time.

After all preparations were now complete and everything is set, the Stark family were just emerging out into the courtyard now, and most everyone else was already ready and waiting except for the growing direwolves who are in the kennels for now. Lord Eddard fell in line front and center, next to his beloved wife, Lady Catelyn. Ruby, who was never really a person who enjoyed the spotlight and a socially awkward person, would have normally just went into the crowd behind Lord Stark's family; but the latter had requested he at least stand next to his brother, Benjen, who came to Winterfell, representing the Night's Watch as he was among the first to accept Ruby's major changes there and stood at the end next to young Bran, as she was considered someone of her reputation of the Red Rose/Reaper. Jon Snow and Theon Greyjoy are at the back, considering that the former is the bastard of the honorable Ned Stark who is actually the son of Rhaegar and Lyanna that his secret was known only to a certain few and the latter is the ward of the Starks raised and treated like family under their roof but for the sake of presenting themselves well before the royal family, they have to be where they are now as to not offend them. The Northern lords were gathered on either flanks of the Stark family. Bonnie and Clyde, both Hunters in the Night's Watch and accompanied First Ranger Benjen, were standing behind them in the contingent of the Starks' household servants, standing next to Jon Snow.

"...Where's Arya?", Lady Catelyn said as she glanced around for her youngest daughter who went missing before asking. "Sansa, where's your sister?" The elder of Stark's daughters merely shrugged, fully aware that Arya is on adventure again. Ruby had noticed her absence as well, but he figured the girl wasn't far. Indeed, not a minute later, the Huntress saw a small figure wearing a helmet running up past them.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Lord Stark stopped the girl, removing the helmet on her head. "What're doing with that on?"

The Red Reaper watched Benjen, Robb, Theon, and Jon all grin at the girl, and she had to admit, to herself at least, that she had to suppress the chuckle from her mouth as well. She didn't really know when she had come to the comparison, but Arya's defiantly tomboyish nature and adventurous tendencies seemed to remind her of herself and Yang back in Remnant during their adventures together.

With a groan, Arya did as she was told and got in line next to her brother Bran, whom she pushed out to the side to fit in line with the rest of her family but smiled when Ruby winked her right eye at her.

Not a few moments later, the entourage began filing into the courtyard.

The first one to canter his horse in was a man wearing the gold-plated armor of the Kingsguard, riding an almost archetypal white destrier. The armor itself was heavily gilded, as was the sword at his side, that it was nevertheless finely crafted, with gold scales protecting the neck, shoulders, and thighs. The rider after him was a young, blonde-haired boy riding a brown stallion. From the boy's features, the ridiculously huge satin cloak of crimson fur he wore, and the absolutely, condescendingly smug look on his face, that would have to be Crown Prince Joffrey; a boy and son of her friend Robert which Ruby had heard of him at some period of time, but none of it good, and looked like a spoiled rich brat that would make Weiss Schnee look like a humble person. Evidently, Robb had come to the same conclusion as well as he watched the blonde little brat staring at Sansa, who felt creeped out a bit when she saw him, like a piece of meat.

Behind the boy was a massive man layered in dark armor, atop a huge black charger. He had a massive sword poking out from over his shoulder, and wore a helmet fashioned in the likeness of a snarling hound. When he lifted up his visor, Ruby Rose identified him as Sandor Clegane, the prince's bodyguard in passing, being the younger brother to Gregor Clegane who is better known as the Mountain, a monstrous brute of a person who had brutally killed Princess Elia Martell and her two children during the Sack of King's Landing. Being called the Hound for his house's sigil and his steadfast watch over the prince, Ruby saw the horribly burnt right side of his face and felt pity for the man because of the stories she heard tell of Gregor burning his face over a trivial slight. Beside him is his sister, Eleanor Clegane clad in a lightweight grey armor fitting for her slender figure along with a greathelm that shows a ponytail of her long hair at the back, riding on her horse and had dual swords at her sides.

Following these three men was a massive horse-driven carriage, with two red-robed men at the driver's seat. Filing behind them was a contingent of guards and knights composed men and women, thanks to the inspiration by Ruby and servants, and then another knight of the Kingsguard… and then came King Robert Baratheon himself.

Once a musclebound idiot of a man she had met nine years ago since finding herself in Westeros, the king now was an obese, unhealthy looking man who had a flushed look on his face, a likely indication of copious alcohol consumption or exertion. His beard was long and frayed with black hair turning gray, and seemed to hide at least one double chin. Two servants came beside his great horse, carrying a wooden step-ladder that he used it to dismounting.

 _Wow, he really lets himself go, huh?_ , she thought deadpanned inwardly.

When the king strode forward, all present in the courtyard knelt before him, including the Stark family. Given the feudal society they lived in, it was expected of them as they owed their allegiance and loyalty to the king.

But not Ruby Rose as she stayed where she stand that would make the free folk feel proud.

This land wasn't hers as Ned Stark and Jon Arynn had told her since she came to this world that she was not subject to the laws of Westeros and while she had respect for obeying the laws of any land during her travels, Ruby was not going to compromise and kneel for Robert despite being good friends. Doing so would give the lords of Westeros an impression that she would obey the laws of a feudal society so backwards compared to hers back home.

If she were given a ladyship with lands and titles due to her participation in Robert's Rebellion and would be expected to pledge fealty to the Iron Throne as well as being asked in hand of marriage by any man of prominent noble families in the Seven Kingdom, that would cement it even more which Ruby politely rejected it. She enjoyed her freedom as a Huntress and will not let anyone take it from her.

And in Remnant, men and women did not kneel. Monty Oum, even the Faunus never bent the knee too as well.

But despite this, Ruby felt it necessary to respect Robert for old times' sake and so, as everyone else knelt, the red hooded Huntress stood and made a brief humble bow in respect. Everyone else seemed strangely dumbstruck by the gesture as they weren't expecting the legendary Red Rose to kneel along with everyone else, did they? Robert seemed to note this from his only female friend, but he only spared a moment, before standing in front of Lord Eddard, and silently ushering him and all else to rise.

"Your Grace...", Stark said quietly, and the three old friends alongside everyone else were quiet, waiting for the king to speak.

"...You got fat.", King Robert uttered, seemingly in disapproval at Ned much to the surprise and awkward silence of everyone.

In a sweat-dropped look, Ruby gave a 'Seriously?' look as she noted that the little hypocrisy involved here the moment the Baratheon king said that. As though thinking the same thing, Eddard made a short glance down to Robert's stomach.

Then, after another moment of silence, the king started to chortle at Ned, which caused the two of them to both start chuckling, before embracing.

Releasing his hold on Lord Eddard, Robert then turned to Lady Catelyn, smiled as he embraced her. He then patted little Rickon's head, the boy standing next to his mother. Then, Robert turned back to Ned. "Nine years. Why haven't I seen you? Seven hells, where have you been?"

"Guarding the North for you, Your Grace. Winterfell is yours.", Eddard smiled.

Coming out of the carriage was a woman wearing rich red robes trimmed in gold, with a large pelt of fox fur slung about her back. Judging from her looks and her robes, Ruby figured that would be the Queen Cersei Lannister whose cold, scornful look she gave practically everything which would make Weiss Schnee run for her money. Behind her came two small children, also golden of hair and green eyes. The younger two of the royal siblings, Princess Myrcella and Prince Tommen. Myrcella had a curiosity in her eyes as she shifted her eyes around Winterfell and then to Ruby, and the Red Rose didn't see scorn in her eyes like her mother. Tommen seemed far more shy, and when the boy's gaze fell on her, he shied behind his sister.

"Where's the Imp?" Arya whispered to her older sister, who only whispered at her to shut up.

Robert turned his attention to the rest of the Stark children, pacing to Robb first. "What have we here? You must be Robb.", he said, smiling as he shook the young man's hand. Sansa blushed as he called her 'a pretty one', before looking hard at Arya for some reason, probably because she somewhat resembled her late aunt Lyanna in looks and personality. "And your name is?"

"Arya.", the youngest Stark girl replied after some hesitation.

His attention now on Bran, the king seemed amused. "Ooh. Show us your muscles." The boy stuck out one of his arms, flexing it as best he could. The king laughed in approval, "You'll be a soldier." An aghast Arya had the look that says: "How can Bran be a soldier if he can't even shoot a damn arrow!?" after Robert remarked her younger brother.

He then looked to see Benjen Stark beside the boy, and barked heartily as he embraced Ned's younger brother. "Benjen, you little weed! Seven hells, did you get big at the Wall!"

"It has that effect. It's been a very long time, Your Grace.", Benjen said with a grin.

Queen Cersei came forward then, approaching Lord Eddard, before offering her hand to him. Ned Stark kissed it before uttering, "My Queen..." Followed by his wife doing likewise in a respectful manner.

Noticing another member of the Kingsguard dismounting from his horse, Arya recognized Jaime Lannister when she saw him removing his helm and told Sansa about it, prompting the former to be quiet. The Kingslayer glanced at Ruby Rose briefly, noted that apparently the Huntress was the only one who didn't condemn him for killing the Mad King that saved countless of lives from his madness unlike the honorable Ned Stark.

"By Monty Oum, Robert! You got really huge!...", Ruby exclaimed at the moment he turned his attention to her in an over-exaggerated manner that caught everyone by surprise of the Red Rose's straightforward manner towards the king before them that most other people, notably Lady Catelyn and Septa Mordane deemed it disrespectful and rude.

Then the Baratheon king then bellowed loudly in a feigned offended face in response towards the Huntress' comment about his current weight. "Huge? Huge?! Is that how you speak to your king?!"

Then after a few moments of tensed and awkward situation between the Stag and the Red Rose which left everyone quite nervous about this, the two laughed heartily and gave a sibling-like hug in the same manner with Eddard Stark but Ruby whispered something to Robert's ear that some have managed to hear and clearly knew what it meant.

"Don't even think about it...", she said in a low but threatening tone in a fair warning since she's fully aware of the fat man's... hobbies after he once tried to go with her and the Huntress gave him the most painful experience in between his legs with her metal hand nine years ago.

Heeding Ruby's words almost immediately, Robert heartily laughs it off yet with signs of being scared that her threat is real if he pushed too far and lets go of her without incident. "Great to see you again Ruby."

"You too as well big guy. Looks like time changes everyone. Hehehe.", she said with a smirk before bowing in respect to Queen Cersei and her children in oppose to kneeling before them.

Others witnessing this were surprised on how in the light of the old gods and the new did the red hooded Huntress made friends with the man who is famously known as the 'demon of the Trident' and his drinking, hunting and whoring.

"Take me to crypts. I want to pay my respects.", Robert said to his old friend, expressing his intention to visit Lyanna's grave right after he arrived in Winterfell.

"We've been riding for a month my love. Surely the dead can wait.", Cersei protested.

But when Robert intended to ignore his wife's complaints and get on his way with Ned, Ruby placed her metal hand on his shoulder and gave a little tight squeeze. "I think you should listen to your wife, Robert. You and your people have been riding far up north to get here in Winterfell. They deserve some little R & R from your trip, even you as well. There's always time to pay respects to her, you know. Just like the queen said, the dead can wait.", she said.

The king reluctantly complied Ruby's... persuasion and left with Ned to the solar of Winterfell, presumably have a drink and then visit Lyanna's grave later on as everyone from the royal party begin unloading and settling down with Lady Catelyn directing efforts with the household servants in assisting them after a month-long trip in the North.

Joffrey held a hint of contempt towards the scythe-wielding red hooded Huntress with an eye-patch in witnessing that his father getting along well with Ruby and actually listened to her somewhat, wondering in his mind why out of all women Robert can fuck to his heart's content, this one is a very rare exception after hearing stories about her, before he and his siblings Myrcella and Tommen were escorted to their chambers prepared for them.

Queen Cersei, on the other hand, was torn in whether to be grateful or upset of Ruby to have managed to convince the fat oaf of a husband into listening to her instead of being ignored outright since their arrival in Winterfell. But then again, the daughter of the mighty Tywin Lannister had heard tales that the Huntress was the only woman Robert never touched at all but didn't believe them until now considering what she saw lately.

Inwardly, she wanted to meet the legendary red hooded Huntress in person when Robert decided to visit Winterfell with half the court in King's Landing. When Cersei heard of her growing reputation as an inspiration among women, she wanted to pick up a sword and learn how to fight just like her twin brother Jaime who was reputed as the best swordsman in Westeros but sadly due to her father's conservative ideals and traditions, the Lannister woman was never given a chance yet learned a few basics from Jaime.

"Where's the Imp?", Arya asked once more much to a bit of annoyance from Sansa, prompting Cersei to approach her twin brother and tell him to find their little brother who appeared to be missing among the royal party that was already noticed by the youngest daughter of Ned Stark.

Overhearing this before following Ned and Robert, Ruby heard about the Imp and his infamous reputation, mostly good and mostly bad about him since he's a dwarf with a big brain and full of wits in House Lannister but she will have to see it for herself once she meets with the youngest son of Tywin Lannister if by chance.

Now that King Robert and his royal party had arrived in Winterfell in a month-long trip through The Neck and settled in the great ancient castle depending how long will they stay there if their king wishes it to be as long as he likes, now the Starks will have to wait for the impeding arrival of the two separate parties of Arynns and Tyrells coming soon in the North...

* * *

 **Author's Note: Looks like the third chapter of the "Red Rose of Winterfell" is done and the next update will be coming soon when I have the time. Don't worry, there were some major changes in Westeros when Ruby was around during the past nine years and it is here. I hope you liked the changes in the Night's Watch since it really needs improvement.**

 **If you guys have ideas, suggestions and opinions within your awesome mind, I'm all ears here anytime.**

 **Anyways have fun reading and don't forget to review! No flames! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello what's up there guys! I'm here and back again for the new update as of now and the fourth chapter of the "Red Rose of Winterfell" is here. Thank you very much for your great reviews and support for the crossover story between Game of Thrones and RWBY. :D I truly appreciate it and I love you guys! XD**

 **Wow I was surprised that this fanfic is already in the tv tropes recommended now in RWBY Fanfic Recs page. Oh yeah baby! I'm so happy when I noticed it during my browsing in the Internet when I'm in my free time at home you know! Boo-yah!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Game of Thrones and RWBY as the two franchises respectively belong to George R.R. Martin and HBO, the late Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review. :)**

* * *

 _Monty Oum please grant me strength..._ , she muttered in prayer to him.

Ruby Rose was having a really stressful day ever since the Tyrells are coming to Winterfell as well as the Arynns too soon after King Robert and his royal party arrived first and settled in the seat of the Starks in the North for their long-term stay. Not only that the Lannisters are coming too as well and the old lion Tywin Lannister is with them and finally the Martells.

Lady Catelyn has been blaming her for attracting too much attention from the southerners to come here in Winterfell though not directly in person but still she blames her regardless. Besides she and the wife of Lord Stark have never got along well that much at all for over nine years.

Earlier after a brief reunion, she knew that after taking a short break in a month-long trip by her persuasion, Robert and Ned are having a private moment between men underneath the crypts of Winterfell where the ancient Kings in the North and Lords of Winterfell are buried down there in paying respects to Lyanna's grave and decided to spend her time elsewhere where the Red Reaper noticed Lady Catelyn overseeing the arrangements and accommodations for the royal party staying in Winterfell and also for their new groups of guests.

"The Tyrells are coming here to Winterfell. So, too, are the Arynns and the Lannisters. Gods be good, can Winterfell handle with so many people from the visiting parties?", the Tully woman said with worry that this may strain even with her abilities after the maester previously reported to her earlier.

"We've got a Greyjoy, some Baratheons, the Arryns, the Lannisters and the Tyrells. All we need now are the Martells then it's a party.", Ruby joked to herself out loud that she may regret saying that later unfortunately.

Maester Luwin entered the the hall with another message in his hand as he reported dutifully, "Pardon me my lady. I have just received word from the raven that Princess Arianne Martell and her uncle Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne with a small party of Dornishmen are coming here to Winterfell. Arrived at White Harbor recently in travel by boat."

"Me and my big mouth...", the red hooded woman muttered in a deadpanned tone of the karma while remarking in her mind. _Wonderful. The entire Great Houses of Westeros gathered here together in Winterfell._

Catelyn looked completely aghast of another party or more are coming here to Winterfell. "By the Seven! Do we even have anymore spare rooms?"

Despite of this unexpected turn of events recently with more of the parties coming here soon, Lady Stark had began to redouble her efforts in handling and managing the household accommodations and needs for their incoming new group of guests once they arrive sooner than later while blaming Ruby internally for jinxing even though it was unintentional in the first place.

The Arynns who are relatives in marriage with the Tullys and Starks since Robert's Rebellion, the Red Rose suspects in her mind that they may not be here sharing grief and condolences with Lord Stark for the death of old Jon Arynn as Ned and Robert were his wards he fostered and the sons he never had at the Eyrie but brushes it off for now as she strolled down the hallways of Winterfell to ponder more on the next party of visitors.

Although she never claimed to know much about Jon Arynn since her arrival in Westeros, he's been kind to her and was the one who supports her in aiding the rebel cause in overthrowing the Mad King despite the others' view of being a woman not meant to fight in a battle since a decade ago. _I never knew Lord Arynn but he sure reminds me of Professor Ozpin somewhat... May Monty help you find peace._ , she prayed.

For the Tyrells, Ruby knows that they're not here for a simple visit just to see the legendary Red Rose not for a good reason when it's the game of politics the people of the south played. If she recalled correctly, Mace Tyrell who tried to take credit of her last name with a claim of Ruby is actually from Reach, and even going so far to claim she is his bastard child to make Reach seem more important, despite the fact her traits are closer to the Starks.

Of course no one believes him, thankfully, and it hurts his reputation more as a result of his folly in attempting to steal credit from Ruby, to point there are rumors his own lords want him replaced with a new family head, and some suggesting a new family takes over as the Wardens of the Reach. They even suggested her as the candidate if only she had accepted the rewards and titles from King Robert when he ascended to the Iron Throne as the new king.

 _Probably because they think me and my last name Rose after my mother are related to those Tyrells. Idiots. I can guess the women in Highgarden are far more competent than men after all._ , Ruby mused to herself.

No, the biggest reason why the Tyrells are coming here is to join their family and the Starks, preferably through Robb in an arranged marriage. Because of the slow yet revolutionary methods starting in the North made the North more powerful, richer and more influential during the past decade thanks to her. To the point to the fact, that several Southern lords seek to build a powerful alliance with the Starks that could challenge even the Lannisters at the height of their power. She could bet on a pouch of Gold Dragons that Mace and his mother Olenna, the Queen of Thorns especially want this to strengthen their family's waning power in the south since the blundering fat fool attempted to take advantage of her name and humiliated himself.

Next are the Lannisters, well those blond haired rich dudes who are bound in marriage alliance with the Baratheons to secure the hold on the Iron Throne held begrudging respect for her and may try to bribing her into serving House Lannister instead of the Starks because of her inhuman supernatural power and skill and her knowledge that made the North and the Night's Watch strong for a decade. Also, they somewhat resent her for "corrupting" the mind of Cersei in picking up a sword and fight like her twin brother Ser Jaime instead of doing a woman's duty of being a lady and birth her husband's children until their father put an end to it.

 _Quite a bit too harsh for a father there to his own children..._ , Ruby had noted.

And knowing about Tywin Lannister who may be the brutal yet intelligent and cunning version of General James Ironwood, he may have schemes and plans cooked up within his mind formulated for the Red Rose. Either by arranging a betrothal with one of his family relatives or even his dwarf son to acquire her bloodline to strengthen House Lannister all for the sake of securing the Lannister legacy he worked so hard to achieve whether she like it or not with consent of King Robert who has been so insistent on arranging a marriage for her.

At one time during the feast at his coronation as the King on the Iron Throne and a political marriage to Cersei of House Lannister a decade ago, Robert loudly announced Ruby's betrothal to his younger brother Stannis in his drunken declaration in front of everyone and, oh boy, she was not amused at all as she then used her metal arm to painfully grabbed his balls between his legs again to put an end to it much to the horror of the guests for a mysterious scythe-wielding one-eyed women boldly standing up against their new king.

Thankfully his always serious and stern brother didn't want the arranged marriage with the red hooded woman either and had defused the public situation between the Stag and the Red Reaper with Jon Arynn and Ned Stark while he took it as a slight with the grounding of his teeth that Ruby thought it would shatter if he clenched them too hard.

And finally the Martells, she only heard about the exquisiteness of the desert country including the women warriors already existing before her arrival in Westeros and also reputation of the Red Viper of Dorne who happens to be Prince Oberyn. One of their family members, Princess Elia Martell was brutally raped and murdered by Ser Gregor Clegane along with her two innocent children during the Sack of King's Landing, the Martells hated the Lannisters to the very core out of all the Houses who rebelled against the Targaryens and will take every opportunity to get back at them whenever it appears before them.

With Tywin Lannister and his party arriving there in the North, soon there's no doubt that it won't be long before Prince Oberyn cause trouble even with the sacred guest right invoked. There better be a good reason or two of why the Martells are coming here to Winterfell other than provoking a fight with the Lannisters over a decade-old family grudge between them or Monty help me!

To seek solitude away for just a little while, the red hooded Huntress traveled above the rooftops of Winterfell as she pondered in her mind about everything that has happened to her in Westeros while the rest of the Stark household down below are preparing the feast fit worthy for a king, his family and his royal party of Baratheons and Lannisters tonight.

For the past decade while being in Westeros for quite a long time after ending up there, Ruby had to endure all the sufferings of contempt, suspicion and hatred as the people of Westeros weren't entirely accepting of her because of her enigmatic nature. Her name was even used as a cursing language: "May the Red Reaper take your head!" or so and stories of her scary side to scare children which is more effective than grumpkins and snarks.

In short, she was not easily welcomed here in this world filled with medieval mix of fantasy, violence, politics, backward feudal societies and war.

While she was being idolized in songs and stories today, there were gossips and rumors set on her like a pack of Grimm Beowolves stirred by fresh meat in the game outside the borders of the Vale. The list of them ranged from the Stranger's daughter coming to judge the wicked and the evil by slicing off their heads and claiming their souls for her father; one of the children of the forest; an alleged family member of House Banefort, a vassal bannermen of the Lannisters or even descended from its legendary founder, the Hooded Man; a sorceress from Asshai immigrated to Westeros; a red priestess of the Red God and finally being an alleged mother of the bastard son conceived by the honorable Ned Stark.

Some of the Northern lords held contempt against Ruby Rose as they believed the alleged rumor of her to have conceived Ned Stark's bastard and sullied their liege lord's honor and his wife's too as well and the hidden resentment towards her for letting thousands of wildlings and a few hundred giants get pass through the Wall and settled in the Gift next close to their lands ever since their bad history of war and hatred with them 8,000 years ago.

Most of the Southern lords notably Tywin Lannister, Stannis Baratheon and Randyll Tarly except those in Dorne saw her as an insolent idealist who would dare to break the long-running traditions and customs of the patriarchal society that gave women the freedom to pick up a weapon and fight like men because of the inspiration she made in her role during Robert's Rebellion and the fearsome yet awe-inspiring reputation she had gained.

The Faith of the Seven are very wary of Ruby in her presence in Westeros because of her feared status as the Red Reaper and also the rumor of being Stranger's daughter and her god, Monty Oum, the lord of Dust and Aura and the creator of Remnant she worshiped that they tolerated since there were no incidents of other people converting to her god as the Huntress respects the laws of the Seven Kingdoms. Particularly Lady Catelyn who is a faithful follower of the Seven, had feared that Ruby may spread her religion to her trueborn children and secret nephew instead of hers.

Septa Mordane wasn't much friendly to her either too since she and the septa of the Stark household are at odds with each other for their different point of view on religion and women's roles.

Having read about the Faith's history filled with religious bloodshed and the followers' strong fanaticism in their religion such as the Faith Militant, these guys made the White Fang and Cinder Fall's faction looked perfectly sane. _Thank Monty Oum, there ain't that much fanatics of you in Remnant or things would have been more complicated than ever._ , Ruby inwardly thanked Monty.

While scoffing at the existence of magic even if her Aura and Semblance are similar to the ancient magical power in the world including those of the Night's Watch unlocked by her, the maesters of the Citadel are trying to get their hands on her beloved Crescent Rose and study it for... research purposes such as creating primitive incarnations of guns that would ultimately change the way the armies of the Seven Kingdoms fight in wars by any means necessary which turned out unsuccessful, thank Monty.

There's no way in hell that she's going to let her beloved weapon that has been with her whole life since she built it herself and prided in it as a Huntress just to be torn apart piece by piece by these group of wannabe smartass monks with chains around their neck, not including Maesters Aemon and Luwin or Monty be damned if she ever let that ever happen!

Even the Night's Watch wasn't much kinder to her despite all her efforts in helping them getting back on their feet, Ser Alliser Thorne, Bowen Marsh and Othell Yarwyck had strongly opposed her changes and reforms despite the benefits of it even if it means in restoring the mere fraction of its former strength that led to Alliser's broken legs by her hand that completely shuts up the discontent among the cold and bitter men but they still curse her in their cups and in their conversations behind her back. Not to mention the thieves, murderers, rapists and all other scumbags were very hostile to her in first meeting that she had instilled a mix of military-and-academy-style discipline and training methods on them for a decade to mold them into the credible fighting force of the Watch.

On the other hand, the black sisters held some degree of resentment against her because most of them were former whores got sent to the Wall by the southern lords in her consent since she took advantage of the practice of exiling the criminals and outcasts of the society to the Night's Watch which now includes female prostitutes to steadily increase its strength in strength and skill of arms.

But it was a much kinder fate for them other than being hanged alive or humiliated in public for sleeping with men in the wrong place and in the wrong time, however they won't be feeling any warm pleasure of the flesh from their black brothers since the celibacy in the Night's Watch is still in place and effect but they did so in secret for several or more occasions.

For the free folk, well, were kinda very angst and very suspicious towards Ruby in their first meeting during her own investigation of the White Walkers' existence in the lands Beyond the Wall that it led to a series of misunderstanding at her since the red cloak followed a trail of red rose petals she wore frightens them in their superstitions before eventually it was cleared out with a long personal conversation with Mance, the King-Beyond-the-Wall.

Ruby even attempted to play peacekeeper in negotiating a ceasefire between the Night's Watch and the free folk that has led both sides accuse her for choosing either of them until she had to use her Crescent Rose's scythe form to scare them into silence if they don't shut up now and putting aside their differences here and now but it turned up good in the end with the the free folk settled south in the Wall away from the White Walkers under Mance Rayder's leadership to keep them united together and from causing trouble with their northmen neighbors.

Oh well, she can't please everyone and can't do everything perfectly on her own here in Westeros. Last time the red hooded Huntress checked, she's definitely not Mary fucking Sue for Monty's sake!

If Ruby hadn't have her right metal arm and a left bionic eye right now, the red hooded Huntress would have been a cripple no longer suited for combat duty or maybe a badass one-eyed and one-armed fighting cripple if she had been stubborn enough. She did saw some of the characters from her favorite animation shows were like that she watched back home after all.

Having been through all the series of hardships, conflicts and tragedies that had befallen on Ruby and her teammates and friends during their time as students of Beacon Academy together when facing them, they had managed to pull things through well enough on their own and persevered to reach their dreams and goals in the end back in Remnant... but at grave cost that changed their lives.

Ruby Rose may have lost her innocence and naivety of her childhood in the past that changed her... but never her heroism she cherished.

She owed it much to her childhood dream of becoming a hero who protects people from the monsters either in monstrous and human skin thanks to her strong sense of moral justice, a trait she obtained from stories about heroes and monsters that her sister Yang used to read for her in bed, as well as the way her parents raised her in childhood. These stories are what gave her the ideals that she wished to live by and uphold throughout her life, and are the reason for her love for books also that led to reading a lot at Winterfell's library provided by the kind Maester Luwin.

 _"As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!"_ , the black and red haired woman remembered the words of her motivations for becoming a Huntress.

Just like what the other people said about her coming out literally from the Age of Heroes in her participation in Robert's Rebellion and all other gossips and rumors, they have no idea and know nothing of her at all as the Huntress of the Vale, the leader of RWBY and the daughter of the late Summer Rose who has done far heroic deeds there with her friends and family together.

Regardless of how the people of Westeros saw of her whether in the positive or the negative light depending on their own perspectives within their minds, Ruby Rose will protect them from the imminent invasion of the White Walkers in the coming winter even if they fear, distrust, despise or hate her for being who and what she was best at her job.

How can she protect the innocents if she cannot protect herself from the likes of the nobles and their game of thrones they play as if their lives are nothing more than chess game pieces waiting to be moved and sacrificed at their whims for the sake of victory?

Death will always come to claim her one way or another either by in battle against White Walkers or men, or by treachery and deceit as she's not invincible but there's an old saying in Bravoos from one of her travels across the Narrow Sea at some point of time in her own version: "What do we say to the God of Death? Not today for Monty Oum is with me always."

That is her resolve when she was stuck here in this world and will stick by it til the very end of her life if she had to.

Turning around briefly in the midst of cold northern air to see the landscape of the North from above, the Huntress notices the four separate parties approaching Winterfell bearing the colors and banners of the Arynns, the Tyrells, the Lannisters and the Martells hailing their arrival for the Starks to welcome them formally in their great castle since after King Robert arrived with his royal party.

"Time for the Red Reaper to meet the falcons, the roses, the lions and the vipers arriving in the wolves' den with the stags...", she muttered with a little poetic tone to herself before disappearing in a trail of red rose petals in eye's view from afar that certain few other people of the arriving parties have managed to see that as they entered the walls of Winterfell...

* * *

 **Author's Note: Oh dear, I'm exhausted and the fourth chapter of the "Red Rose of Winterfell" is done and the next update will come soon after I finish dealing with my midterm exams next week so I need to study to pass the semester in college. Hope you like it that shows the negative side of Ruby's time in Westeros. I had to make it clear that I'm not making a Mary Sue out of Ruby in this story after feeling concerned from the other reviewers lately from previous chapters ago.**

 **Don't you worry my friends, the series of human interactions between the characters involved in the visit at Winterfell will be mostly featured in the future chapters or so when I have the time. Also sorry if the chapter is a bit short because I had to clarify that Ruby never had that much of a warm welcome and acceptance in Westeros.**

 **If you have ideas and suggestions, I am all ears.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review! No flames please. :D Wish me luck and God bless for the midterm exams!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I'm back yo! What's up and how are you lately. The fifth chapter of the "Red Rose of Winterfell" is here and I apologize for the long wait. Been a bit too busy updating my other stories or just being too lazy lol. Anyways, here it is folks. Looks like the Great Houses of Westeros have been gathered here in Winterfell and the interactions between them. I thank you once again for your reviews and support! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Game of Thrones and RWBY as the two franchises respectively belong to George R.R. Martin and HBO, the late Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review. :)**

* * *

At the courtyard of Winterfell, the Starks and everyone else from their household and the king's royal party except for the royal family, who have already settled themselves in, have already gathered to greet the arriving parties of the Lannisters, Arynns, the Tyrells and the Martells who came up from this far south of Westeros to visit the ancient seat of the North.

The first one to arrive is Tywin Lannister, the Lord of Casterly Rock and Lannisport, and Warden of the West, the man who is feared and respected for his diligence, decisive, tireless, fiercely intelligent, just and stern with no sense of humor as he was once the Hand of the King under the late Mad King Aerys II Targaryen prior of the Rebellion and is currently the backer of House Baratheon's cemented hold on the Iron Throne through the arranged marriage between his daughter Queen Cersei and King Robert. He was accompanied by a small party of Lannister retainers and men-at-arms with his brother and trusted aide Kevan Lannister. Thankfully he didn't bring Ser Gregor Clegane along with him for _very_ obvious reasons.

Next one to arrive is Denys Arynn, the temporary regent Lord of the Eyrie and the Vale and the Warden of the East appointed by King Robert sooner after Jon Arynn passed away under 'mysterious' circumstances as young Robin, his uncle's frail and sickly son and cousin, is too young until he comes of age to assume his position which Lysa Arynn had surprisingly allowed him to take regency instead of opposing him when she returned to the Vale with her sweet little Robin, accompanied with his wife Ysilla Arynn from House Royce after his previous wife had died soon after him with no issue, and had six children. Behind them is a moderate party of the knights of the Vale and several Arynn bannermen.

Followed behind the falcons are the roses, Mace Tyrell, the Lord of Highgarden and Warden of the Reach with his three children Margaery, Ser Loras "the Knight of Flowers" and Willas Tyrells, and... also his mother, Olenna Tyrell who is famously known as the "Queen of Thorns" for her wits, sarcasms and cutting barbs and the true power behind House Tyrell. With them are a somewhat large party of Tyrell bannermen and the knights of the Reach. Obviously, they are a bit showing off of themselves despite the reputation of the Tyrells being soiled by Mace's stupid attempt in stealing Ruby's credit and name.

And finally the last one to arrive in the wolves' den are the vipers with Prince Oberyn Martell "the Red Viper" for his favorite tendency of poisoning weapons he wielded for a slow painful kill to his enemies, his lover and paramour Ellaria Sand and his niece Princess Arianne Martell, the daughter of his brother, the ruling Prince Doran Martell, and the heiress of Sunspear by Dornish customs, accompanied by a just a small group of Dornishmen retainers and knights as they're not like the rest of their southerner neighbors for bringing too many of their own all the way to the North in Winterfell.

Most of the traveling parties were wearing fur cloaks strapped on their backs in order to keep them warm and fuzzy in the cold harsh climate of the North upon their long travel to Winterfell. Like the royal party, they have female warriors and knights at their side as the Seven Kingdoms have experienced great change in the martial society that they soon followed example or risk left alone and isolated if they remained stubborn.

"Greetings Lords Lannister, Arynn and Tyrell, and Prince Oberyn. House Stark welcomes you all to Winterfell.", Ned Stark coolly welcomed such four groups from the Great Houses from the south into his home.

Tywin glanced around the interior structure of the ancient keep built by Brandon the Builder centuries ago and it looks new instead of plain old for a brief moment before commenting coolly, "Thank you for the welcome Lord Stark. It appears the rumors from the north are true. Winterfell appears to be in good shape."

"The North has really improved for a decade, don't you agree milords.", Mace commented, but in his mind the Reach has more better castles down in the south, that the other members of the separate parties including his own seemed to agree the main point.

"Although not as grand as the rest of the castles in the South, it is considered the closest thing Mace. At least it smelled better unlike in the rats of a capital. I swear I could smell the shit in King's Landing from a mile away.", Olenna said upon exiting the carriage with a scandalous-faced Margaery and her hand-maidens following by.

"I was expecting Winterfell to be more... plain and more cold at the same time although it's really cold. The Starks' words were always right. Winter is really coming.", Prince Oberyn chimed in while glancing at the pretty servant girls of House Stark with certain interest and flirting with his paramour at the same time.

"Times change. Prince Oberyn. There are times we of the North needed to progress and catch up with you southerners. It is see to see you again Denys.", Ned simply said before greeting the nephew of the late Jon Arynn who's now a bit older than him.

"Great to you again too Ned. I share my condolences for my uncle's death. He was a good and honorable man before he died and his body was buried in the hall of our ancestors at the Eyrie.", Denys said in a sad smile before introducing his wife and children. "Oh and this is my wife Ysilla and these are my children. My eldest son and heir Kyle. And my other sons, Keith, Elbert, and Roch, and this is my two daughters, Serene and Alyssa."

Then Ned introduced his five children to Deny's own as they exchanged courtesies and formalities which they seemed to get along well with each other. Mace also introduced his eldest beautiful daughter, Margaery Tyrell, who appeared to have caught Robb's eye and fancy upon her beauty and a bit of an iron will in her, and his sons Ser Loras and Willas Tyrell. Princess Arianne made her own introductions too as well.

"Tell me Lord Stark. Where's Ruby Rose or rather... the Red Reaper? I could have sworn seeing a lot of her rose petals flying everywhere in your keep. At this rate, your servants might complain cleaning them all up of her mess.", the Red Viper said with a quip.

Suddenly, a cloak of red followed with red rose petals appeared in the middle and Ruby Rose appeared before them that briefly surprised the southerners of her unexpected entrance. "Actually, my rose petals always disappear when they disperse from me. So they won't have to complain about cleaning them later on, don't you think?", she playfully said with a wink of her right silver eye.

Prince Oberyn seemed to be amused of Ruby's playful remark while the others from the parties were surprised to see the legendary Red Reaper herself that they once saw her before in the Rebellion or heard stories and rumors of her too.

"Quite a dramatic entrance you have displayed there Lady Rose. Why weren't you with the Starks in welcoming us here before you appear out of nowhere?", Lord Tywin questioned with a cold and calculating eye which she returned with her fierce silver eye.

"Well, I was up in the roofs of Winterfell, cleaning my Crescent Rose before I noticed your arrival with your banners flying. I feel a little disappointed though... I was hoping to show a certain someone from your party Lord Tywin how really super shiny at the tip of my weapon's scythe.", Ruby said with a hint of disappointment that Ser Gregor Clegane wasn't among the Lannister party she had her eye on and stared at the Old Lion.

While he didn't show it, Tywin winced slightly of her words and a fierce silver eye as he knew that the Red Reaper is still intent in killing the Mountain for his crimes of raping and killing Elia Martell and her two children of the late Rhaegar Targaryen regardless whether it's the truth or denial which is actually the former and was relieved that he made a wise decision to keep Ser Gregor from accompanying him to Winterfell because of her, aside from Prince Oberyn who share the same killing intent in avenging his beloved sister and his nephew and niece, including the not-so-warm relationship with his siblings Sandor and Eleanor Cleganes who both hated their eldest brother to the core that even the Lord of Casterly Rock had barely kept them from trying to kill each other.

Lady Catelyn decided to break the cold tense atmosphere although they are in a cold climate of the North ironically, "You must have been exhausted from your long journey to Winterfell, my lords, my ladies and my prince. Your rooms and accommodations are waiting for you inside. The king and his royal family awaits you Lord Tywin as well."

Overhearing Lady Stark's words, Lord Tywin broke away from eye contact with the Huntress and entered the halls of Winterfell to break bread with the Starks in invoking the sacred guest right in the eyes of the gods and men followed by the Arynns, the Tyrells, and the Martells waiting their turns due to the numbers of their people the brought along as the household servants of House Stark tend to their horses and carriage to station them in the stables.

When the night came upon Winterfell, a large and festive feast was held within the great hall for the five Great Houses of Westeros with their banners unfurled and adorned in the walls of the Northern Great House as every Stark, Baratheon, Lannister, Arynn, Tyrell and Martell eat and drink, socialize, sing and dance to their hearts' content with no regards of their status and affiliations at all.

Many lords, ladies, knights, men-at-arms, ladies-in-waiting and servants, etc. from the five different parties composed of half of the Seven Kingdoms that came to the Starks' seat including singers and bards, and storytellers who came along for the ride make up for the grand feast.

Just like Ruby said and unintentionally joked at the same time, it really is a party.

And top of that, King Robert Baratheon didn't even intend to fuck some servant wench at all in the feast as he sat on the main table next to his wife Queen Cersei and to his best friend Ned and his wife Lady Catelyn since he is in the presence of the mighty Tywin Lannister, his father-in-law, who was wandering around to meet a certain someone that has caught his interest and most of all, Ruby Rose because of the pain in his manhood she gave him with a metal arm a decade ago and it still hurts that he couldn't even enjoy bedding whores as it winced from the pain of it.

But still, the food and wine homegrown and produced in the North he ate and drank at the main table, thanks to the new agricultural farming methods provided by Ruby Rose to be implemented in Lord Stark's approval was really good, and it was much more enjoyable than going out fucking whores in the middle of the night.

Chugging down a large mug of wine down his throat and emptying it in one go before going for another ham leg, Robert bellowed jovially, "Aaah! This is the best wine you've grown here Ned! Tasted much better than Arbor Gold down south! Great auroch meat too as well! Hahahahaha!"

"Indeed it has, Robert. Ruby was the one who introduced new farming methods and tools suited for the North since she once lived the same climate where she came from which Maester Luwin implemented it with series of success in testing them out.", Ned said with a bemused smile that made the Stag laugh jovially once more and continued his digging in.

"For such a cold barren wasteland in the North, you Starks can grow your own bread and wine. Such an incredible feat.", Mace commented on the good quality of the food and beverages of the North at his plate but inwardly the fruits of the Reach are so much better in the south of the Seven Kingdoms.

"It looks so much better compared to the Reach's bountiful harvests and I could say the same to the Riverlands as well. Even in Dorne, they can grow crops of their own in the sands.", Olenna commented with a hint of pride of the Reach as well.

"It's true Lady Olenna. In Dorne, we have enough oasis and fresh water suitable enough to grow our own bread and crops to feed our people.", Princess Arianna said, sipping on a wine-filled goblet, relishing the taste of Northern wine.

"We of the Vale may not have rich soil but it is enough to grow our own through the same farming methods we've learned from the North. At least the mountain clans of the Vale didn't trouble with our farmlands once we have settled a somewhat shaky but stable peace and coexistence with them just like you with the wil- I mean free folk.", Denys said with his beloved wife Ysilla at his side.

"At this rate, the North would become one of the newest breadbasket regions of the Seven Kingdoms.", Prince Oberyn joked with some laughing of the joke while erotically eating a piece of grape at Ser Loras who seemed to be returning the favor as well during his walk around the festive people and also smiling at his good friend Willas enjoying a conversation with Maester Luwin about the agricultural methods for the Reach to implement and also the growing strength of the certain new group of free thinkers that are near opposite with the conservative maesters of the Citadel and their cold war with them, whom they first met at the tourney that left him crippled but ended up as friends.

Among the participants of the feast is a small party of free folk companions dressed in formal attires for the occasion led by Mance Rayder, the former King-Beyond-the-Wall and leader of the Free Folk, who have settled and cemented themselves in the Gift as their new home behind the Wall, came to Winterfell soon shortly after the southerner parties have arrived to represent their people headed by a collective council of wise elders and leaders that is one of the few democratically-run groups in the Seven Kingdoms along with the northern lords.

Ever since thousands of Free Folk have settled in the North, there were fewer lords of the North who are resentful of their occupation of the Gift although many are grateful for there have been almost no attacks on their people since Mance Rayder had a few of the more warlike members die by 'accident' in order to keep the peace with their northmen neighbors and to have better control over the Free Folk clans. Plus the Free Folks have also developed their own autonomous government due to Mance's suggestion of a more democratic system similar to Night's Watch selecting its new Lord Commander as a play of the people deciding who rules, so they're becoming more civilized similar to the northern mountain clans, which people of the Seven Kingdoms welcomed albeit reluctantly, especially if it helped Mance set up some of the 'accidents.' While they never bend the knee, they are willing to follow the king's rule and peace so long as they have a place among the Seven Kingdoms far away from the White Walkers pursuing them.

Tormund Giantsbane was seen engaging in a drinking contest with the "northmen" and the southerners which he easily beaten them all with ease with Lord Greatjon Umber managing to keep up with him and Yggrite going outside after having enough food and drink she finished, and also getting away from the gazes of the southerner men admiring her hair kissed by fire and probably wanted to court her which she scoffed at it.

Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun, or simply Wun Wun was a part of Mance's party too but he was too big to even enter the halls of Winterfell let alone managing to get through the large gates of the ancient castle of the Starks so he had to have a little feast of his own outside although the Giant began to notice several men-at-arms from the southerner parties feeling intimidated by his imposing size as they've never seen a giant before.

Sandor and Eleanor Cleganes who stayed away from rowdiness of the feast, were there as well, simply amused of the men losing their wits in the face of an actual giant long thought to exist only in stories meant to scare children.

"Lokh kif rukh? (The fuck you looking at?)", he said rudely in rudimentary form of the Old Tongue although he and his fellow Giants knew how to speak Common Tongue later on, obviously testy about people staring at him like he's a sideshow freak that they disperse quietly in fear of provoking a giant who could easily stomp on a full-grown man like a boot crushing an insect.

"You're much bigger than my monster of a brother, giant. Lots of cunts, those buggers are.", Sandor said with a fierce amused smirk as he was the only one who didn't feel much intimidated but was amused of his rude gesture towards lesser men.

"Aye, Sandor. Maybe we should call this one, the real 'Mountain' unlike our _charming_ brother...", Eleanor commented with complete hatred and disdain for her eldest brother who often looked down on her and her combat ability to fight with a sword, often blaming the Red Reaper for ruining everything he once relished in brutally killing and raping women now that they can fight back with an actual sword and shield instead of squirming and submitting to him.

"You don't say... We giants bigger than men. Stronger than men. Umber and giant friends. Mag the Mighty true mountain. Not your brother I heard from south...", Wun Wun spoke in the rudimentary form of Common Tongue this time which the Clegane bodyguard of Prince Joffrey seemed to like this giant from the North and it what appears to be an odd friendship between the hounds and the giant as they feast and talk.

Somewhere else in the middle of the feast is Mance Rayder himself who was playing the lute to add in the music of the festivities of Winterfell before facing the Old Lion himself, appearing to show some interest on the man who led thousands of wildlings down south through the Wall and lived next to the northmen neighbors albeit in shaky peaceful co-existence.

"Lord Mance Rayder.", Tywin greeted in coolly manner as he approached him like proud lion he is towards the former crow.

"Lord Tywin Lannister. Do not call me a lord. I am simply the leader of the Free Folk living under the king's law and the peace. We never have such titles of lordship you nobility of the south have... unless my name is the Lord of Bones.", Mance said with a quip of the deceased Rattleshirt beheaded by Ruby as he stopped playing the lute and put it away.

"So it seems... Tell me, Mance Rayder. How did a former sworn brother of the Night's Watch, officially pardoned of his desertion from his post at the Wall by the king, managed to unite a 100,000 of wildlings and giants into following you as King-Beyond-the-Wall in that time?", the Old Lion asked upon analyzing the former King-Beyond-the-Wall in his own eyes.

Deciding to answer seriously this time, the leader of the Free Folk replied. "Well, Lord Tywin. To tell you this, the title I no longer possess is not heritable, the free folk don't follow names, or little cloth animals sewn on a tunic. They won't dance for coins, they don't care how you style yourself or what that chain of office means or who your grandsire was. They follow strength. They follow the man... We may not bend the knee but we follow the king's law and keep the king's peace if we want a place among the Seven Kingdoms. I even once heard of the Arynns making peace and coexistence with the mountain clans of the Vale after their centuries of fighting similar to ours with the Night's Watch and the Starks."

The elderly Lord of Casterly Rock seemed to understand the concept of the Free Folk from Mance Rayder that they only followed strength of the man who leads them which is somewhat similar to himself who leads his Lannister armies in fighting the War of the Ninepenny Kings and later stamping out the Reyne-Tarbeck Rebellion years ago.

Mance then asked him, "Do you know what it takes to unite ninety clans, half of whom want to massacre the other half for one insult or another? They speak seven different languages in my army when I brought them together in Beyond the Wall at that time. The Thenns hate the Hornfoots, the Hornfoots hate the Ice-river clans, everyone hates the Cave people. So, you know how I got moon-worshipers and cannibals and giants to march together in the same army?"

"And how is that exactly?", Tywin wondered in curiosity of the man's capability of controlling and commanding such a massive numbers of wildlings that could have the potential of overrunning half of the entire Seven Kingdoms all by themselves should they breach the Wall and overwhelm the Night's Watch if they wanted to but thankfully they didn't.

"I told them we were all going to die if we don't get south. 'Cause that's the truth. As the Starks say in their words, 'Winter is coming'.", Mance replied. "My people have bled enough Lord Tywin. We're not here to conquer, we're here to hide behind your Wall, just like you. If my people aren't south of the Wall when it comes in earnest and settled in the Gift by now, we'll all end up worse than dead."

Tywin nodded in approval as a sign of respect for Mance Rayder for his charisma, calm, and determination with strong leadership qualities and his honest yet stern persona that earned the respect and admiration of the toughest of wildlings and even giants. "Wise words, Mance Rayder. Spoken like a true leader unlike most of these lords here who came to Winterfell. It almost sounds like you were being chased down by White Walkers.", he said.

"Oh they are, Lord Tywin. They're the reason why we were forced to flee south behind the Wall. I would thank Ruby for convincing Lord Stark and the Night's Watch into letting us in peacefully. To get away from them. Even if you don't believe the White Walkers are real simply because they haven't been sighted for thousands of years, they are real enough and will kill anyone living into their wight army they commanded regardless of who we are in name, title and status. We're all the same to them. Meat for their army.", Mance simply said as he then left to continue playing more songs in his lute, leaving Tywin Lannister to ponder of the man's grave words for quite some time.

Noticing Benjen Stark, the First Ranger of the Night's Watch who has just finished talking with his brother Ned about disturbing reports of White Walkers accompanied by wights began to appear from the Wall while his fellow black sister and brother Bonnie and Clyde enjoying themselves, the Old Lion decided to have a talk with him when there is time as he heads off to the main table where the king and the rest of the lords and ladies of the South are.

As the feast continues, Robb was seen interacting with Margaery Tyrell and seemed to be getting along well with each other although they were being teased by Theon Greyjoy and Kyle Arynn, Sansa and Arya getting to know Serene, Alyssa and Princess Myrcella only to discover that they share common interests of being a knack of a fighter and ladylike activities at the table with being entertained by Domeric Bolton playing the lute and singing songs meanwhile Prince Joffrey had a common ground of sort with Ramsay Snow, the bastard son of Lord Roose Bolton who displayed national pride of the North with its growing strength instead of desiring the Dreadfort, the seat of House Bolton which is his half-brother's birthright as they converse, Bran, Rickon and Prince Tommen were being entertained by Keith, Elbert and Roch of the stories of famous knights from the south and also their series of misadventures in the Vale along the way.

Meanwhile outside of the feast is Jon Snow training himself with a sword as he was instructed by Lady Catelyn to stay away just for the night, justified that the royal family and the other guests might be offended at the sight of a bastard near the festivities in Winterfell despite the irony that Ellaria Sand is a participant there as she was Prince Oberyn's paramour.

But he was not without company as his best friend Samwell Tarly who was among the Tyrell party arriving in Winterfell and joined in the training after having enough of the feast and won about some few rounds as they clash training swords although Jon was a better swordsman than him but still good enough.

Raising his hands in defeat when Snow had disarmed him after holding on his own for about just several minutes in their spar, Sam said. "As always Jon, you are a far better swordsman than me."

"Nonsense Sam! You seemed to be getting better with the sword. At least you're still book-smart like a maester.", Jon brushed it off with humility, amused of the Tarly's words of praise.

Although while Sam remained a bit... wide in his physical appearance but really strong for a young man like him, he was actually quite a proficient fighter with a thanks to Ruby allowing him to schedule in between reading books and training with skill of the sword. He was brought to Winterfell by his father Lord Randyll Tarly to be trained by the Red Reaper herself by his request... with a little bit of his Aura unlocked as a special gift at some point several years ago.

They became great friends in their first meeting which is similar to Robb Stark and Theon Greyjoy as they were like outcasts in their respective homes of Winterfell and Horn Hill but they managed to pull them through together.

Recalling a certain memory, Jon remembered when he was but a little boy, he once asked Ruby Rose, the woman who was like aunt all but in name of the Stark family by him and his half-siblings (actually cousins) since her features are closer to the descendants of Brandon the Builder and the moment they learned to talk as they grew up, if she is his mother after overhearing gossips and rumors from the household and smallfolk of Winterfell, coupled by the harsh teasings from Theon Greyjoy which Lord Stark chided him for it that led him to confront the Huntress who was cleaning her scythe and modifying its parts in her own forge.

"Are you my mother?...", his words seemed to have struck the Red Reaper as if she was being punched in the gut.

Putting down Crescent Rose and facing the little boy, Ruby replied, "I neither confirm nor deny it little Jon..."

"But why?... I heard people in Winterfell always talk about you being my mother... I know Lady Stark was kind to me and took care of me but... she was not my mother. Please! Please! Tell me if it's true! Tell me!", the young boy demanded with tears flowing from his eyes.

"I wish I was your mother Jon... But I really am not...", Ruby simply said in a sad smile, feeling pity for the son of Lyanna and Rhaegar whose their love for each other have killed thousands of people in the Rebellion and finds it a complete bullshit of their romance that perceives as adultery and cuckoldry but she could never hate the boy since she's under strict oath of keeping it a secret after given a second chance by Ned Stark after telling Lady Catelyn of the truth that changed her attitude towards Jon Snow.

The eye-patched Huntress pointed out in a soft-spoken tone as she continued, "If I was really your mother, Lady Stark would have thrown me out of Winterfell and had you tormented and mistreated just for being born, Jon. Your father only knew who your mother was. I was only a mere victim of the ugly rumors concerning me as your mother unwittingly."

Comforting the tearful boy as she hugged him, "Remember, Jon. You are Ned's son. His own flesh and blood. He will tell you of your real mother once you're old enough and had the right to know when the time comes... I may not be your mother... but I can be your mother figure if you wanted to."

This made the young boy cry even more and hugged Ruby tightly which the Red Reaper lets out a slightly shown tear from her only silver eye.

After finished recalling the heartwarming memory, Jon Snow wiped off a small tear from his eye as he knew that Ruby Rose really isn't his mother since he never has her looks, not even a single bit but she has been his mother/aunt figure aside from Lady Catelyn trying her best in raising him alongside her trueborn children and someday he is going to ask his 'father' of the identity of his mother when the time is right.

"Is he dead yet? He's still standing there in front of you, you know that right?", Ruby cheerfully called out to the boys with a tray of two hot meals and drinks which they dropped their training swords and received their just desserts, thanking her.

"I'm sorry you had to be out of the feast by Lady Stark Jon. At least the food and wine is good enough.", the Huntress said in apology.

"It's alright, Aunt Ruby. It's getting a bit too rowdy inside there anyways. Don't want to make trouble in there especially with that little shit Prince Joffrey.", Jon simply brushed it off and started consuming the food and drink.

"If this keeps up at this rate, everybody will end up drunk dead on the floor by first light of the morning.", Sam joked which they laughed at the thought of that.

"So how's your Semblance Jon?", Ruby asked about the Semblances manifested from the personalities of the Stark children including Jon Snow and Theon Greyjoy, and also advised them to keep it a big secret to themselves, convincing them that they'll only use it as trump cards or a last resort.

Besides, magic wasn't much well-known or accepted in Westeros as the Faith of the Seven deemed it demonic practices and witchcraft, and the Citadel scoffs and denies its existence after all.

"It was fine. I'm getting better in using my Semblance Aunt Ruby. When I first used it, it was burning flames forming around my sword at first but it freezes when it touches the training dummy.", Jon explained.

 _It must have been the bloodline of Targaryen and Stark that granted him the Semblance of Frostfire..._ , the red hooded woman thought before asking the firstborn son of Randyll Tarly, "And what about you Sam? Have you figured out your Semblance yet?"

"I-I don't know about mine, Lady Rose. I haven't figured out about my Semblance just yet. When you unlocked my Aura, I feel like I'm becoming a wizard with magic power. I mean, I always wanted to be a wizard.", Sam replied.

"You will find out eventually Sam. I can imagine you would be called 'Sam the Slayer' or 'Sam the Wizard' in the future.", Ruby said in reassurance with a little dramatic tone much to the young man's embarrassment.

 _Randyll Tarly, you're one real son of a bitch for a father to Sam..._ , she bitterly noted on one of the best commanders and fiercest fighters in Westeros' inability of being at least good father towards his own eldest son and only seeks to mold him into his successor or a rather a mirror of himself regardless of his son's love of books.

She even once heard rumors of Lord Randyll was set on arranging a hunting accident for his son to kill him in replacement for his youngest son Dickon before ultimately sending Sam off to Winterfell to be trained by her as a last resort of many attempts on making a man out of him, and that really pissed her off for doing that to his own kin.

If Ruby ever sees that man again, the first thing she will do is breaking his legs like she did with Ser Alliser Thorne who still reeled in pain from the near fatal leg injuries that he barely recovered from whenever the opportunity comes around.

"I'd best get into the feast, boys. Time for the Red Reaper to scare some few lions, flowery roses and vipers. Might as well enjoy eating more cookies and milk. See ya!", the Huntress cheerfully said at Jon Snow and Sam Tarly who bade farewell to her.

Leaving the courtyard, Ruby notices Jon being approached by Yggrite when Sam left to read more books at Winterfell's library after having enough sword training for today and it seemed to be some sort of flirting by her towards him instead of the other way around, even she heard a small sentence from the free folk woman. "You know nothing Jon Snow..."

That made her smile to see the boy having a woman in his life and just wanted him to be happy of his life.

"Aah so at last. I have met the legendary Red Reaper, Ruby Rose in the flesh...", a voice called out to her as the Huntress turned around to see Tyrion Lannister, the youngest dwarf son of Lord Tywin Lannister who is famously known as the Imp or Halfman.

Unlike most people of Westeros, the Huntress have never actually looked down on him, neither figuratively nor pun intended, just simply for being born of dwarfism and knew of his great intelligence and wits despite the rumors of him bedding whores and going to brothels, including a horrible incident with Lord Tywin had his barracks full of men gang-raping a certain woman Tyrion once loved as 'a lesson' and sent her to become the black sister of the Night's Watch at the Wall without him knowing.

Earlier, Ruby recalled about when King Robert and his party came to Winterfell, she overheard Arya wondering out loud of the Imp's absence among the arrivals which several knew that he is at the brothel of all places considering his reputation as a "drunken little lustful beast with gold".

And now she met face-to-face with the dwarf son of Tywin Lannister himself who appeared to preparing to have a night with his family and everyone at the feast of Winterfell.

"You're Tyrion Lannister, Tywin's son. Brother of Ser Jaime and the Queen.", Ruby said in recognition.

"My greatest accomplishment. I had heard some rumors about you Red Reaper.", the Imp said, walking towards her.

The Huntress asked the Lannister dwarf in wonder, "What would those rumors be?"

Tyrion chugged down his wineskin and said, "Oh something like how you are the Stranger's Daughter or even an entity from the Age of Heroes that others believe. But most interesting is the rumor of you being this boy's mother."

Ruby scoffed with a small laugh as if it was the lamest joke she had ever heard before in her life since Yang in Remnant, "A silly rumor at that. I am not Jon's mother. When will people get the message! In fact, I'd be correct to guess they're all probably talking about this inside!"

"Regardless whether the people get the message or not, they still believe you are the boy's mother as you are the only female companion of Ned Stark fighting alongside King Robert during the Rebellion.", the Halfman commented before adding more, "I heard even half the Northern lords showed their contempt towards you for allegedly conceiving the boy and soiled their liege lord and his wife's honor. Although, Lord Umber might encourage the honorable Ned Stark to bed other women, Lord Bolton and Lady Dustin wouldn't care, and Lord Karstark won't mind."

Visibly annoyed and agitated with a verbal tick on her forehead, the Huntress then left for the grand hall of Winterfell, ignoring the Halfman who seemed to be amused of her reaction of the most popular rumor in the Seven Kingdoms that the smallfolk and the nobility in the South were talking about the legendary Red Reaper being the mother of Ned Stark's bastard.

Then Tyrion noticed Jon Snow enjoying the company with a free folk woman which he simply gave a mischievous smirk and intends to give the alleged son of Ruby Rose some advisable details in handling with women... copious details.

As the Red Reaper and Tyrion were right about the remarks towards the ugly rumor towards her, Queen Cersei have brought out an issue regarding the rumors of Ruby Rose being Jon Snow's mother."Do you not find it inappropriate that your lord husband has decided to bring into your household his bastard and his mother.", she said with contempt.

Realizing the queen was referring to Ruby in her words concerning the rumors of Jon Snow's mother, Lady Catelyn protested. "Your Grace, she is not Jon Snow's mother."

Lady Olenna raised an eyebrow at the lady wife of Lord Stark skeptically and said, "So says your husband. A man who men claim to be very honorable yet fathered a bastard. Who else can be the boy's mother but the legendary Red Reaper herself."

King Robert bellowed in defense of his best friend, "Hush now! Ned _is_ an honorable man. More honorable than I can say for any of you lot! He just had his moment of weakness that's all and that's because he is a man and is just as prone to the weaknesses of men. Ned was going off to battle and who could blame him for wanting to stick his cock inside a woman's cunt one last time."

Prince Oberyn chimed in mischievously with Ellaria at his side, "Just not as much as you and me, King Robert. Otherwise the honorable Ned Stark would have more bastards out there rather than one in the North."

"Although it would wonderful for the boy to have more brothers and sisters with him at his side.", the paramour of the Red Viper added in.

Some of them either laughed at the Dornish prince's joke or remained in silence before the debate and discussion about the identity of Jon Snow's mother continued.

"Well like I said, Ruby is not Jon Snow's mother. If my husband says so, then that's good enough for me.", Lady Stark insisted, feeling sorry for the red hooded woman being the subject of gossip she endured for a decade.

The Lord of Highgarden commented, "And yet he continues to keep silent about the mother."

"I once heard that it was a fisherman's daughter who helped smuggle Ned to the North to rally his bannermen against the Mad King during the Rebellion but he had the babe a month later after the... _battle_ in King's Landing with Lord Howland and Dustin, and Lady Rose.", Denys said, recalling the former ward of the late Jon Arynn was on a perilous journey in evading capture of the Mad King's loyalists and soured distaste of Tywin's sack of the city, while his wife left his side for the moment to talk with the group of ladies.

Tywin Lannister doesn't seem to be interested whether or not Ruby Rose is indeed Jon Snow's mother since she neither confirmed nor denied it if it's true or not. "Does it matter even who the mother is?"

Cersei said with a bit of scorn in her voice, "A highborn woman? A wet nurse? A fisherman's daughter? A common whore? Or even the Red Reaper? A bastard is a bastard. A bastard who will inherit nothing. No lands and titles. Not even their father's name."

As if something came up to his mind recently, Robert pulls out a scroll and gave it to his best friend, "Actually, that reminds me. Ned..."

Upon receiving the scroll, Ned opens it and reads the contents aloud, "I, Robert Baratheon, ...", Skipping the long list of titles and gets on to the main point of the scroll. "... hereby legitimize the bastard son of Ned Stark, Jon Snow, as Jon Stark and is to be put in line of succession for Winterfell behind his younger half-sister Arya Stark. Robert, what is-"

Robert immediately answered before the lord of Winterfell even asked, "Remember how I never got to reward Ruby for her help and services during the Rebellion after I took the Iron Throne from the damned Targaryens. Well, she called it in and asked me to turn that bastard Snow into a true Stark."

Ned tried to protest about Jon's legitimization from his bastard status as he already knew the boy's secret and vowed to protect him and internally cursed Ruby for doing that, "But Robert-"

The Baratheon king simply brushed his friend's protests, "It's done, Ned. Your boy is now a Stark. Is there anyone else in this table that disagrees? Well? No one? Good and let it be the end of that."

Feeling a bit slightly nervous of the king's declaration of legitimizing the bastard son of Ned Stark and allegedly Ruby Rose into a Stark, Lord Mace said, "If some of the rumors were to go by..."

Lady Olenna seemed to agree with her buffon of a son and commented, "The boy came in her arms... I'm not sure if Ruby was holding him as a babe when you brought Lady Catelyn to the North after the war."

"Took care of him when no one else would aside from Lady Stark with her trueborn children...", Cersei said as she knew it was a mother's instinct.

"She's more like a mother figure for an aunt.", Denys added the point.

"Later trained him to fight...", the Red Viper commented after noticing Ned Stark's natural born son training with her outside the courtyard at some point even before the feast began that night.

Lord Tywin raised an eyebrow suspiciously as he wonders that if Ruby Rose is really Jon Snow's mother, then she made a poor job in her performance of pretense while taking care of him. "And is now asking for the bastard's legitimization."

Queen Cersei then glared at the lady wife of Eddard Stark, "Do you still believe your husband?"

Lady Catelyn protested again, "She is not Jon Snow's mother! Believe me, I have considered that possibly, greatly considered it, and sometimes I wish it were so but as it stands, she is not Jon Snow's mother. If she were, I could have sent her away. Ned would have not shamed me so that way."

Annoyed and somewhat irritated, Ned decided to put an end to the debate now once and for all, "And let that be the end of that! I have said it before and I will say it again one last time! Ruby Rose is not... my former bastard son's mother! The boy is my blood but not Ruby's. She never shows interest in men and doesn't want get married for her own reasons. You all know what happened the last time since Robert once betrothed her with his brother Stannis and we all know what happened next."

This made Robert feel pale of that incident regarding his drunken declaration of the now-canceled betrothal between Ruby and Stannis, and he paid the price for it while the Tyrells and the Martells seemed to be amused of it despite their mutual hatred for each other that was concealed better than Queen Cersei's.

Princess Arianne chimed in and pointed out the argument, "I believe Lord and Lady Stark. Ruby Rose is not the bastard boy's mother. Just because she fought with Lord Stark doesn't mean they banged each other. I never saw any noticeable traits from the Red Reaper in that boy when I looked at him. She has red and black hair, pale skin and a silver eye since she has an eye-patch. He's all pure Stark in him and none of hers. Plus, if she was Jon's mother, she would be showing obvious signs of being 6 to 9 months pregnant during the Battle of Trident where King Robert killed Prince Rhaegar there and couldn't participate later on. Guess, she's not the mother of Ned Stark's son after all."

"The Princess got a point there you know. Jon Snow-er I mean Stark now, has none of my features at all. Not even a strand of my red hair. He's more pure Stark of his father than his real mother which is not me. Thank you for accepting my request Robert. Ned, here was too reluctant to make a move so I had to do it for him since I never got a reward for my help.", Ruby decided to join in that caught several of them off guard and surprised of her sudden appearance out of nowhere as she simply listened the conversation the whole time before continuing, "As for Jon's mother... It could be any woman Ned might have slept with her while I was out eating cookies and cleaning my scythe at the same time somewhere else until the boy was born which I did not see that coming from the likes of him who's honorable before the... sack at King's Landing."

"And why should we believe you that you aren't actually the bastard boy's mother Lady Rose? Hah! How amusing. You would make a poor performance of pretending not being his mother while you took care him as your own that even mummers and fools can do better than that.", Queen Cersei scoffed with a barely hidden sneer and contempt at her.

"The Queen has the point there Lady Rose. You were the only woman fighting against the Targaryens with the King and Lord Stark during the Rebellion after all and the babe was brought with him to Winterfell and you took care of him like a mother he wanted. Which would mean whether or not you're truly the boy's mother, you are too... fond of the boy and even asked for his legitimization by the King himself. I may repeat Her Grace's words, why should we believe you?...", Olenna added in, intrigued and amused.

"Because he is the _honorable_ Ned Stark people! Hello?", Ruby retorted back as if it was the most obvious thing that people were missing the point.

"So honorable that he never touched or slept with any woman including me except Lady Stark herself in their wedding night and the common woman he fathered Jon from in the final moments of the Rebellion. He even once treated me like a little sister at one time and helped me cope in my stay in Westeros at Winterfell for a decade. Plus, he's stubborn enough to not listen to reason and sticks to his honor even when I had Ser Jaime explain to him of his actions of killing the Mad King and averting a plot that could have burned the capital to the ground after I stood up for your brother. Besides, I was only acting as a mother figure for the poor boy where he desperately needed but Lady Stark did a much better job at it.", she continued which the Lannister woman who appear to feel uneasy of the word of "treated like a sibling" for some reason.

Same goes for Ser Jaime Lannister who felt a chill on his spine for some reason as if the Stranger have come to take his soul while he was enjoying himself pissing off some so-called honorable lords and noble knights with his arrogant smug face for looking down on him for killing the Mad King who could have burned down King's Landing and its population to the ground in the wildfire plot even when Ruby Rose had stood up and defended for him.

While the others seemed to be unnerved or baffled by her retort towards the Queen herself, Tywin Lannister asked with a bit hint of amusement that the Red Reaper was willing to stand for his golden son in the crime of regicide condemned by Ned Stark, choosing reason over honor and Lannisters always pay their debts, "Smart words. You're much clever in your wits than my own daughter here. How long have been listening during the conversation, Lady Rose?"

"Long enough, Lord Tywin. For your information, I don't swing that way if that's what you're thinking everyone that I had no interests in men. I just have my own reasons why I didn't settle down and have a family of my own. You probably knew what I meant. If I were to die in my final moments, I would simply eat a last batch of delicious cookies and milk in my stomach instead of going out sleeping with men. Would you like a recap on why did Robert keep his hands off from me? Or maybe I could say the same about you Lord Mace for trying to take advantage of my last name and my credit in the Rebellion.", Ruby explained as she then showed her metal hand in front of the guests.

That made a long and dangerous tension ensued over the issue and dirty rumor of the former being the mother of Ned Stark's bastard that some of them seemed to believe her or probably not depending on their perspective point of view and it also made the eldest son of Olenna Tyrell and Lord of Highgarden to look like he was shitting himself at the stupid blunder of his failed attempt of taking credit of Ruby Rose's name as his own, which his mother seemed to be amused of.

Oh well, this is Westeros after all where people will believe what they wanted to believe regardless of the evidence pointed out to them that disproves the nasty rumor even though several or few knew better than that. Ask Ser Jaime Lannister "the Kingslayer" himself.

"Enough Ruby. We get the point. You're making Robert and Lord Mace feel much more nervous with that dreaded iron hand of yours.", Ned said in defense of his friend who winced at the sight of her prosthetic arm that nearly killed him ten years ago with the painful grab of his manhood and the punch in the face, clearly traumatized which somehow amuses Prince Oberyn and Princess Arianne of the Baratheon's fear of her.

"Now that reminds me I nearly forgot... Lady Rose. I would apologize to you in my buffoon of a son's behalf for his foolish attempt in taking advantage of your last name simply because our sigil is a rose as well and his claiming you to be of the Reach and his bastard worse even which your traits are sort of closer to the Starks. His blunder had made House Tyrell into a complete laughingstock among our bannermen in the Seven Kingdoms.", the Queen of Thorn said in defense for her absent-minded son whose still looked like he's shitting himself at Ruby staring at her one eye.

Lowering down her metal arm that relieved the fat king and looking away from a relieved Lord Mace, the Huntress mischievously commented before leaving with a plate filled with handful of cookies. "Thought so. Just like Lord and Lady Stark and Lord Tywin said earlier, let that ugly rumor put an end to that once and for all and it doesn't matter at all whether if I'm really Jon Stark's mother or not and might be some other woman. Apologies accepted Lady Olenna. Hope that won't happen again between us roses. Well if you excuse me everyone, I have to enjoy myself before I starve myself to death. Bye bye!"

Oh Great Oum, this party in Winterfell is gonna be a looonnnng night...

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, phew! It's all done there folks! The fifth chapter of the "Red Rose of Winterfell" is finished and the next update is coming soon when I have the time after dealing with writer's block. More of the interactions between the characters during the party including serious business such as betrothals between certain Great Houses will be on the next chapter. Oh boy, it really is one heck of a party in Winterfell. LOL. The feast continues... Poor Ruby never catches a break, huh?**

 **In this chapter, I hereby credit Saint River, raw666, the 6th Kazekage and Astral demon for their wonderful suggestions and ideas for the progression and improvement of the story and I thank you for it. :D**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**What's up there guys? I have finally returned and the sixth chapter of the "Red Rose of Winterfell" is here despite my lack of motivation to continue the story. Sorry about my grammar sentences if that bothers you much but rest assured, I will try my best in making the story bearable to read. Hopefully Stannis the Grammar King won't kill me for this, lol.**

 **And also, I would love some help in beta-reading the previous chapters in order to make it look better. Or maybe I should retconn from 1st to 5th chapters when I have time perhaps.**

 **I just watched the whole Volume 3 of RWBY and it was just... just so shocking and horrifying that this series would turn out to be so dark and gritty almost paralleled with Game of Thrones in most ways. It feels like the Empire Strikes Back version of it and the Bad Guys seemed to have won while everyone else had been trying to recover from all the tragedy they've been through. Damn...**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Game of Thrones and RWBY as the two franchises respectively belong to George R.R. Martin and HBO, the late Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review. :)**

* * *

In the world of Remnant, there exists a realm filled with high fantasy and science fiction where the huntsmen and huntresses, airships, gadgets, high-tech weaponry and a form of natural energy called Dust existing side by side. However, it was no utopia as it had its own fair share of darkness much similar to Westeros in almost every way but not too much in the extent.

Then there's the Grimm, the humans and the Faunus, the major inhabitants of the Earth-like planet with broken Moon in orbit.

With many civilizations and villages destroyed by the creatures of negativity and darkness, only the four kingdoms of Remnant are Vale, Vacuo, Atlas and Mistral with each of the kingdoms have their own distinct culture of their own which evokes the name of the world filled with remnants of humanity still struggling to survive.

Ever since Cinder Fall's seemingly defeat and somehow cruel and gruesome death at hands of the Red Reaper during their final confrontation a decade ago, the Vale Kingdom has been at a shaky peace and stabilized with assistance from it neighboring kingdom Atlas at least. It may take years to fully rebuild and restore the lives and economy of the people, both human and Faunus living there, but Vale survived.

The country has barely recovered from the series of terrible ordeals and events perpetrated by the madwoman's faction allied with the White Fang that took hundreds of thousands of lives, whilst using numerous hordes of powerful Grimm to make things even much worse than before.

It all happened in the 40th Vytal Festival when Cinder's faction had infiltrated in the international festival which was held in Remnant for every two years to carry out their despicable plots there despite being marked by a stronger security presence than usual, with a sizable fleet of airships constantly overhead as well as android soldiers patrolling the grounds.

This was due to the numerous precautions of General James Ironwood, who was appointed to head of security by the Vale council following the events of the first breach, where Grimm were able to enter the city but failed to stop the enemy infiltration.

Everything seemed to be completely fine and alright for a moment as there are plenty of entertaining and awesome fights between teams from four respective kingdoms enjoyed... that is until the festival was marred by Yang's apparently unprovoked attack on Mercury in the first singles match of the tournament.

This caused widespread controversy and negativity amongst the audiences watching this scene worldwide and on television. Unknown to the public, this was also orchestrated by Cinder. Emerald, working under Cinder's direction, used her Semblance to create illusions that led Yang to attack Mercury, mistakenly believing it to be self-defense.

Team RWBY was disqualified from the tournament as a result and that is not the end of it...

Tragedy then struck when Penny was destroyed into several pieces by Pyrrha in a fatal accident also manipulated by Cinder with Emerald's help again. The subsequent horror amongst the audience attracted hordes of Grimm, which somehow managed to slip past the City of Vale's defenses undetected until they strike. With the Grimm attack imminent, the Festival was presumably cancelled as everyone were caught off guard by these sudden turn of events.

The second breach of Vale is much more devastating than the first breach as it was full of chaos, destruction, and devastation as the city becomes overrun with Grimm where many Huntsmen and Huntresses lost their lives in multiple separate skirmishes and battles that has taken its heavy toll in their ranks. Despite with the much-needed assistance of General James Ironwood and his Atlesian military forces that had only kept the Vale quite very long enough from collapsing from anarchy and chaos but they took heavy losses among their ranks and their robotic troops turned on them due to the Black Queen Virus.

Even Emerald was visibly disturbed by the sight of it all while Mercury and Cinder just simply enjoyed the view of it as they are completely amoral sociopath assholes, as expected of them being truly rotten to the core.

On the meantime during the chaos above Vale airspace where Atlesian ships were sabotaged and assaulted, Roman Torchwick is devoured by a Griffon after fighting Ruby atop a hijacked Atlesian Airship when he rants about how cold and cruel the real world is and said these words within the depths on her mindset;

"You want to be a hero? Then play the part and die like every other Huntsman in history! As for me, I'll do what I do best: lie, steal, cheat and survive!"

Neopolitan, on the other hand, was sent flying off the ship with her open parasol after Ruby opened it in a sneak attack, left at the mercy of the raging winds and the flying Griffons that left her status currently unknown as of now.

From out of nowhere as if it had awoken from centuries-long slumber due to the extreme negativity everywhere and turns everything to more chaotic, the Grimm Dragon arrives, bursting out of Mount Glenn, shattering the entire mountain in the process. It's bigger than any other Grimm seen to date, its head alone being more than twice an Ursa's size.

Its mere presence is enough to make the normally fearless Goodwitch react with horror and, as it flies outside the ruined mountain, it drops numerous blobs of darkness that spawn more Grimm as they hit the ground and added more chaos and pressure to the second breach of Vale.

Not only that, all of the students of Beacon Academy were forced to learn to step up in their game outside their box and fight back with everything they got. Even the students from neighboring kingdoms' academies, who were caught in the middle of the conflict during their stay in the Vale for the Vytal Festival, had to do the same too as well.

Regardless of their efforts to push them back, they took losses within their teams as well such as Roy from Team BRNZ who was carried off by a Nevermore during the skirmish and the others seemed to be overwhelmed by their numbers and strength including the Atlesian robots that turned on them.

Not even Team RWBY and JNPR were spared from the tragedies happened to their members as Yang had lost her right arm to Adam Taurus when she tried to save Blake from him and his sadistic love-sick obsession with her, and finally... Pyrrha Nikos killed by Cinder Fall herself as the new Fall Maiden had shot in the ankle for crippling blow, next the chest with an arrow, then disintegrated into ashes right in front of Ruby.

To make even matters worse, Professor Ozpin had disappeared without a trace in the aftermath and is still missing but his colleagues including General Ironwood are still looking for him and were currently on the long track.

No one had seen him since he had fought off Cinder by himself when she finally obtained the Fall Maiden's powers during the transfer procedure between Amber and Pyrrha that she interrupted deep below the Beacon Academy's underground vaults after following them in midst of the Grimm's second breach of the Vale.

The only thing he left behind is his staff he normally used around all the time in his work as headmaster of Beacon Academy. Glynda Goodwitch became the headmaster in Ozpin's place by default until he comes back, if he ever did.

Motivated by the death of Pyrrha, the remaining members of JNPR joined Ruby Rose in her journey to Haven in order to track down Cinder and her faction where events that they've been through remained classified and unknown between themselves as of now and forming the new team of their own, RNJR. While the rest of RWBY were briefly separated and in their moment of grief before they eventually took the time to bring themselves back on their feet and return to reform the team once again.

The innocence of the young and promising students were shattered forever because of that tragic event where it still etches in their memories even if they tried to forget about it and move on but it's too much.

On the meantime, over a decade has passed in Remnant since Ruby Rose had disappeared without a single trace of her existence left after taking a high-level and extremely dangerous Grimm exterminating solo mission on her own and never came back. Not even a sign of her body or even a piece of equipment of hers left behind was found either.

It's like Summer Rose all over again.

A mother of Ruby Rose, stepmother of Yang Xia Long. A wife of Taiyang Xia Long and a member of Team STRQ back in their younger days back at Beacon Academy. Summer went on a mission and never came back, leaving her daughter and stepdaughter without a mother and her husband extremely devastated of her loss since his first wife and mother of Yang, Raven Branwen had also disappeared under unknown circumstances.

And currently, most have believed that Ruby may have fallen the same sad cruel fate just as her mother Summer Rose did in the past and it hit Taiyang and Qrow the most that left both men into a drunken stupor and lethargy of the loss of the young woman who takes after their dear friend and teammate of her personality and traits no doubt.

However the remaining members of Team RWBY still stubbornly believed that she's still alive out there somewhere although they were currently referred to be called as "WBY" in public after their leader's apparent decade-long disappearance since then. It didn't help the fact their friends from JNPR had also lost Pyrrha too as well since her body was all dust and ashes, and were called as "JNR".

Although technically when both teams were crippled by the death of Pyrrha and decapitation of Yang, Ruby and the three members of JNPR became "RNJR" for a moment there to compensate for their losses before RWBY was officially reformed while JNPR remained the same without the redhead girl they've cherished in their lives at Beacon Academy.

While Ruby Rose was infamously known to be an extremely deadly master of the scythe and her powerful remaining silver eye, the remaining members of Team RWBY have a reputation of their own that also speaks volume in the Vale:

Weiss Schnee, a renowned mage duelist and currently she is the CEO of Schnee Dust Company after succeeding and replacing her sorry-excuse-for-a-father from his position in inheritance. Her older sister, Winter Schnee had already abdicated in favor for her younger sister of inheriting the company due to the former's own ties with General Ironwood, implied to have lost her title as heiress upon joining the Atlesian Military.

With the company in her hands, the snow-haired Huntress had devoted everything to right the wrongs her father had done and clean up the messes left behind in the past due to the fact known for its "controversial labor forces and questionable business partners", implying a bad reputation and/or criminal undertakings. Along in the intent to put an end to the history of bloodshed with the White Fang once and for all by her efforts to help them financially in compensation for the mistreatment of the Faunus working in her company.

It was a slow but fresh start for her to rectify her father's mistakes upon inheriting the company as a way to change that.

Blake Belladonna, an accomplished assassin and master in guerrilla tactics and warfare. She is also a special liaison between the tensed but somewhat a bit stable relations between humans and faunus' co-existence after the White Fang became nothing more but a shadow of its former self and a minor threat because the terrorist organization had entirely lost support from its masses and followers after suffering many casualties and disgruntlement for their own reasons, mostly being used as disposable pawns and cannon fodder of Cinder Fall.

She even killed Adam Taurus in disappropriate retribution for Yang, starting with his right arm in quite an ironic karma.

And finally Yang Xia Long, a prize fighter and widely regarded as the most dangerous person on Remnant whom anyone should absolutely _not_ go up against her if their life depends on it. Despite the loss of her right arm to Adam Taurus' quick strike, she is still considered very dangerous with the augmented strength from her powerful prosthetic replacement after recovering.

Cinder Fall had targeted Yang in the top kill list personally by her hand as a greatest threat and this led to Ruby Rose end up killing the madwoman in cold blood in defense of her older sister in their final confrontation.

As for the remaining JNPR members who aren't exactly slouches either and had also done the same as well just like their comrades:

Jaune Arc, a formidable warrior with great expertise of the sword and the shield and an accomplished leader of the team in his own right. After Pyrrha's death, he vowed to never be weak again and to never let anyone die because of him as he continued his training to become a worthy leader he was meant to be and even honed his swordsmanship skills to its limit.

He even kept Pyrrha's bronze circlet headpiece with him as a tragic keepsake and remembrance. In fact, he was the one who gave a crippling blow to Cinder and regained the headpiece back from her despite possessing the Fall Maiden powers. That soon allowed Ruby the opportunity to finish her off in cold blood, exploiting the crippling weakpoint during their final confrontation.

Lie Ren, a very proficient martial artist in his own right with 'Grand Wavering Fist', one of the few notoriously difficult but immensely powerful fighting styles he had mastered as was his duty as a member of the Lie family and is very good at it when applied in unarmed combat that makes him a dangerous opponent.

Despite that, Ren's sleeping improved a little bit but is more prone to complete exhaustion if he gave out sooner or later due to his workaholic habit as a Huntsman and constantly training his skills more often.

And then, Nora Valkryrie, a powerful melee specialist with an extreme proficiency of the hammer who still retained her happy-go-lucky, bubbly and playful personality with boundless enthusiasm. But it is clearly that she did so just to hide her pain for the loss of her redheaded teammate whom she had enjoyed company around along with the rest of the JNPR team.

Teams RWBY and JNPR were no longer students of Beacon as they once were before.

They are professional Huntsmen and Huntresses in their own right after graduating Beacon Academy a decade ago.

Within the Schnee Dust Company building, there is a lab where Weiss was in her lab coat and working with her Scroll containing data from researching the Nevermore responsible for Ruby's disappearance after WBY and JNR had managed to capture it alive albeit suffered some injuries in its body due to Yang taking her anger out on it in the first place.

"Hey, Ice Queen! Have you still found Rubes yet?", an older golden-haired woman in a very stylish outfit that of her teenage years cheerfully spoke out loud while entering the Schnee Dusty Company lab casually.

Having a migraine on her head due to stress from work recently, Weiss replied back amidst studying the captured Nevermore locked and chained in a containment cell. "I am still trying Yang. If I was right, this unknown type of Nevermore was responsible for Ruby's disappearance. And for the last time, stop calling me that!"

"Kill-joy. Hey, Blake could you give me a _hand_ over here? I needed to make a _punch-_ line! Get it?", the blonde woman said with the clear intent to make another of her still lame puns again.

Entering the lab after following her partner whom she still regretted letting the decapitation caused by Adam to happen, the black-haired Faunus woman in a standard military-esque outfit and hairstyle rolled her eyes. "Do you always have to make fun of your own handicap Yang? You're self-deprecating yourself here you know that."

"Hey come on Blake! At the very least I can _hand_ -le myself with this _hand_ -y prosthetic I have with me. All thanks to Weiss' company of their great _hand_ -iwork quality here.", the older half-sister of Ruby Rose said with the wave of her right prosthetic arm attached with a stronger version of Ember Celica.

Weiss and Blake can only sigh and roll their eyes at their fellow teammate's usual routine of lame puns about arms again especially the eye too in their RWBY leader's case when she was around prior to her disappearance.

It never gets old since Ruby and Yang both lost their right arms respectively in both different scenarios and have been called 'the Righty Sisters' as a result of the latter's declaration when they got prosthetic replacements since then.

At one point, Yang once joked in dark humor that she might lose an eye too just to complete the circle of losing another important limb from one of her bad moments (which she was mildly drunk at that time) and an upset Ruby gave her a black eye in response as a result.

After that incident, the two half-sisters didn't speak to each other for a week but reconciled later almost immediately over a batch of milk and cookies. Despite being grown-ups, there are some few streaks of childhood innocence and antics left in them after all.

"Some things just never change...", the Faunus Huntswoman commented bemusedly.

"Aside from that, now that you guys are here recently. Since there are no signs of a body being found where Ruby disappeared, we know she's still alive out there somewhere. I refuse to believe that dunce is dead. Even after Pyrrha died, the ashes and a bronze circlet headpiece were what's left of her while Ruby has none. Not even one single piece of red cloth from her cloak left behind.", the CEO of Schnee Dust Company said before glancing at the Nevermore.

She finished, "On top of that, I think this Grimm right here might have possessed some special kind of power that may have something to do with our missing leader."

Glaring at the flight-capable Nevermore still caged and chained inside the chambers, the older blonde woman said. "So you mean to tell me that the fatass birdbrain here did something to my little sister, didn't it?"

"Yes, Yang and language please. Based from the results of research by myself and a team of scientists employed by my company, the Nevermore here had the power to create portals but this is a rare one because there are no other kind out there. It's almost as if... someone wanted Ruby gone with no trace of existence. Not kill but send her somewhere in another dimension. It's just a theory of mine but that's that.", Weiss explained with a bit of unease.

Agreeing with the Schnee, the Faunus said. "Whoever plotted behind her disappearance must be afraid of her power or just wanted her gone away from Remnant this instant. Who knows? After all, Ruby comes from a line of legendary warriors who possessed powerful abilities related to their silver eyes, said to be an ultra rare trait through her mother, Summer."

Then Yang added in, "Yeah, Ruby did tell me Ozpin noted of her eyes too in first meeting. According to uncle Qrow, there was a fairy tale about warriors with silver eyes who are so powerful that even the Grimm fear them. However, the full extent of this ability is still unknown because Ruby rarely uses it even now unless it is completely necessary."

Upon seeing Pyrrha die at the hands of Cinder Fall in the end of their fight on top of the Beacon Academy building, Ruby accidentally uses this power in her grief that stunned the new Fall Maiden and freezes the Grimm Dragon which later began to move again and disappeared with no sign of its existence left since its awakening. However, she has no memory of doing this after losing consciousness.

But later on, the young Huntress had found about it with the newly-formed RNJR and trained to use her silver eyes with some difficulties; in fact one of them happened to have cost her one eye to Cinder as a result.

"It's possible since that dunce had those silver eyes that scared the Grimm completely to be frozen with fear- Hey, Yang! I'm not making Ice Queen jokes here! It's self-deprecating me here!", the Schnee CEO said but was interrupted by the older sister of her partner snickering at the unintended pun related to her unwanted moniker brought too many times.

"Just _chill_ out Ice Queen. There's need to be so _hot_ -headed here like me.", the older half-sister of Ruby mischievously joked which is the last straw for Weiss Schnee.

"Oh that's it! Raaagh!", she yelled before lunging at her in response.

It broke out into a cat-fight between the fiery blonde bombshell and the Ice Queen as two members of RWBY were engulfed in an anime-style cloud filled with beat-ups and hair-pulling, along with a cat getting dragged into it for some reason which is considered somewhat insulting to the cat Faunus standing unfazed of their brawl and filing her nails.

"Could be possible if her silver eye was a threat to someone wanting to get rid of her. Ruby being sent to another dimension was the only explanation here. I mean Remnant had their fair share of stranger things before in the past, so why not dimensions? It's a popular in most science-fiction novels and fanfics around the Outernet along with vids in MeTube, you know.", Blake said in wonder while ignoring Weiss and Yang in the middle of their catfight.

That brought both women of Schnee and Xia Long to agree about the concept of alternate dimensions after briefly stopping their little childish scuffle, holding each other's arms and pulling their hair respectively.

"Hmm... You're right about that, Blake. It does makes sense...", the blonde Huntress noted while the Schnee CEO added in, "Agreed. It's highly plausible explanation and this Nevermore here is our ticket to the other side once the best scientists and engineers create an experimental portal based from its negative energy that brought Ruby there."

While the Schnee Dust Company were studying the special type of Nevermore, they also devised hypothesis of creating a link between Remnant and the other dimension where Ruby Rose had disappeared a decade ago via a portal. Several tests were made with objects used and there has been no human volunteers yet due to unknown risks passing through a portal if that happened.

But it's the only shot they got if they're going to find the red-hooded Huntress there no matter the cost.

"We may have lost Pyrrha before... but we will not lose Ruby. Not this time. We will find her and we _will_ bring her home back to Remnant and to all of us. Once a way to the other side has been opened here, we bring Jaune, Nora and Ren along with us. It's gonna take more than just few Huntresses to venture on our own from what lies on the other dimension without adequate backup. Who can tell there might be dangers and threats unknown to us there?", the white-haired young woman said in declaration that her two fellow teammates agreed.

The black-haired Faunus woman noted as she looked at her Scroll beeping on the current updates, "It's about time then, Weiss. Team JNR will soon be back from their mission exterminating a huge nest of Grimm far outside Vale's borders and then we will debrief them about our own unsanctioned mission to rescue Ruby. Hopefully we get Glynda's approval to do this secretly. The public must not know about this and our little trip to the other side will be classified."

Yang then fiercely stated with her eyes glowing dangerously red as she smashed her Ember Celica with her normal and prosthetic arms, "In the meantime, I just hope Ruby didn't somehow get laid and had a kid from some guy on the other side against her will. Even if she said she loves him. Because I am gonna _break_ that guy's legs literally when I find out!"

Weiss and Blake shook their heads at the over-protectiveness of Yang over Ruby despite being grown ups. _Then we feel so sorry for the poor guy who may or may not have done so to her from the other side if that's possible... Even after reaching adulthood like us, Ruby is always a virgin we loved to tease her about along with the lesbian accusation joke._ , they thought.

Meanwhile back in Westeros where the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms continued feasting within the halls of Winterfell, Ned Stark felt a very cold chill down his spine and finds it very odd for someone who lives in the North his whole life like him would feel the cold as if he was some greenboy southerner who got a first taste of the northern climate here.

Because of this, King Robert then made a humorous joke out of his best friend's expense when he saw him shivering a bit and laughed at him heartily while the rest wondered to themselves of what could possibly unnerve the unflinching and honorable Warden of the North himself.

"What is this disturbance in Oum's name?... Whatever I felt, that can't be good... Not one bit at all.", Ruby muttered out loud to herself after sensing her prosthetic arm shaking nervously and tried to stop it to little avail as she enjoyed eating cookies.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, the sixth chapter of the "Red Rose of Winterfell" is finished and the next update will be coming around soon. Sorry about a short chapter but I have to tone it down a little as much as possible. I hope you enjoyed the RWBY side of the story on how did Remnant react to the disappearance of Ruby Rose for a decade along on how it had changed since then because the remaining teammates of RWBY will be going after their leader in Westeros alongside Team JNPR who are still on their mission duties.**

 **When I thought up of the meaning of the team names after Pyrrha and Ruby were gone in this story aside from RJNR: "Ranger" formed at the end of Volume 3, I got this from my mind lately, WBY: "Woobie" and** **JNR: "Junior".**

 **As for the ending of RWBY Volume 3, I cannot comprehend how really dark and horrifying can this season be. You have a favorite character you bonded and loved before he/she was taken away from you in a cruel and unusual death... Dammit! I had a strange feeling George R.R. Martin must be enjoying this with character death and darker side of RWBY.**

 **Pyrrha's death by that bitch Cinder,... this is so heart-wenching and I could not stop crying when she died. Poor Jaune... Happy Valentines Day indeed from Rooster Teeth. Monty Oum, you're a masterpiece of a series you got there. :'(**

 **And about Roman Torchwick's motive rant before he got gobbled up by the Grimm Griffon, I think that will be Ruby's motivation to survive Westeros in the game of thrones if she's going to live and find a way to make it back alive to Remnant if possible. She might even thank him for the motivating words. Although the Starks might not approve of that since they're an honorable and noble lot, so she kept it to herself.**

 **Truth be told, I know nothing on what really happened in the canon, so I will have to remain anonymous in most parts of this story until RWBY Volume 4 comes out as part of the AU. But that doesn't mean I will not continue updating the story regardless of my grammar issues. Sorry again but few people managed to get me writing again and I thank you guys. :D**

 **Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to review.**


End file.
